


No, you belong to me.

by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110



Series: TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [4]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cute Ending, DO NOT READ THIS, Dom being Tharn, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fuck me right, Happy Ending, I mean LONG aftercare, Let's see how this goes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective!Tharn, Shower Sex, Teasing, You Have Been Warned, cause we respect the cool down in this house, did you see it?, duh - Freeform, guys this is filth, how do I even start lol, lotta kissing, lotta sex, okay wow, the aftercare is straight up adorable, there's fluff i swear, this filth has feels, uh fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110
Summary: After meeting Tharn through a wrong number, and months of keeping their relationship strictly to text conversations only, Type, who found Tharn in real life once on accident and didn't tell Tharn who he was when they met, finally goes back to Tharn's music shop and reveals who is to the man.It goes well.((This work is a sequel to my TharnType Cyber Saga series, but can be read as a stand alone. I highly recommend you read the series either before or after you read this! :))
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734628
Comments: 160
Kudos: 413





	1. When the truth bleeds and the mask falls

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK been waiting to post this one for *weeks* ITS FINALLY TIME! I've been dying to get this out to you guys. Dying.
> 
> Few quick notes: As mentioned in the summary this is a sequel to a series of mine, TharnType Cyber Saga, please take the time to read it if you haven't yet.
> 
> Also, would like to point out that I am a seasoned TharnType author, but I've never posted smut before, so fair warning. I still think it's pretty good so what the hell, right, let's post!
> 
> This work is a multichap and I have a set schedule for when I'm going to be posting each chapter, and the whole thing is complete, so fear not, I won't miss an update and there *will* be a conclusion.
> 
> Well there's no ado to further anymore so hope you like it, don't cry, and thanks for reading :)
> 
> OH! Almost forgot, duh, lol. Um for those of you who haven't read the prequel to this: Type has a job where people pay him to be their fake boyfriend for them so when he refers to his 'clients' in this, that's what he means. Also age difference, they call each other Phi and Nong because they're four years apart.
> 
> Fuck what else? I feel like I'm missing something... Some kind of surprise, or warning I was supposed to give here. No? Nothing? Okay. ((Hehe, don't hate me!))
> 
> Have fun
> 
> <3

  
"You know P'Tharn." Type looked up at the man who's been invading his life for almost four long months over the phone.

It's been a week since that conversation he had with Tharn. That one where they discussed for the first time where they each stood relative to wanting to be in a relationship with the other.

Type had taken his time, as promised, and thought it through seriously every chance he could. Where his heart was, what he felt, his doubts and fears about opening himself up again. Whether he felt the risk worth it or not. Factoring in how much Tharn meant to him and the man's general character, and by the end of the week, Type was sure of his answer.

He eventually found himself standing in front of TNT's Music Shop once again, with all intents and purposes to reveal himself to Tharn and hopefully, have a boyfriend by the time he walked out. 

Tum had been the one to greet Type when he'd actually worked up the nerve to go in, and the boy had requested Tharn for help instead, with an apologetic thank you to Tum.

When Tharn had met him at the front, he informed Type that they could talk up in his office while he finished up some work.

Type complied, and here they were. Tharn's work all but forgotten as soon as Type started asking about the instruments that hung from Tharn's walls.

No seriously, all four walls mounted just about every kind of instrument you could imagine. Many of which Type had never heard of or seen before. Despite not being the most avid music person out there, he still found it interesting. Maybe it was just the way Tharn lit up as he delved into something he was really passionate about, but Type could really get used to talking music with Tharn more often.

"I think I might owe you a kiss." Type finished with a smile.

Tharn’s brow furrowed. His expression melted from something warm to something a little worried. "Uh, what?"

"You know, just because." Type shrugged.

"Haha, N'Becc, I'm very flattered that you would offer." Tharn tried to smile politely as he started to lean away.

Type's chest panged when he noticed the pull back. But he didn't give in to the urge to move in closer.

"But I told you when we met that I'm in a complex situation." Tharn nodded. "Actually it's not complex at all. I like someone."

"Oh?" Type quirked an inquisitive brow. He backed off to give Tharn the room he was so clearly searching for. "That's good Phi. Do you want to talk about it?"

Tharn's captivating eyes flicked around them for the briefest second. Type had noticed them before, when they'd first met, but he hadn't been this close for so long. Tharn's eyes were absolutely mesmerizing. He couldn't look away.

He seemed eager, but hesitant.

"Oh," Type sighed and nudged Tharn. He turned to look at the musical entities that quite literally surrounded them, smiling away from Tharn. "Come on, Phi. Tell me about him. Is he cute?"

That broke the damn. Type's heart soared at the fondness that seeped into Tharn's smile and relaxed his tense shoulders, as he sighed and nodded. Tharn dropped the cow bell he was holding and sat down behind his desk, propping his chin in his palm. "The cutest."

"How'd you meet?" Type crossed his arms.

"Actually someone had given him a wrong number, which happened to be mine." Tharn smiled. "It was fate."

Type snorted and looked away. What a cheeseball. Of course he would say something so gross and sweet.

"Ok krub." Type nodded, not wanting to agree or disagree with that statement. "Does he even know how you feel?"

Type turned back to face Tharn as he ran his fingers through a stand of small dangling chimes. They clinked together as he did. Type smiled at the noise. This place was cute.

Tharn nodded with a secret smirk that Type read like an open book. Smug bastard. "Oh, he knows." He looked over at Type with a self-assured smile that stopped his heart. "I tell him everyday."

"Everyday?" Type questioned. Trying to sound surprised.

"Krub." Tharn said proudly.

"And you're still not together?" Type asked. "Does he like you back?"

"I think he's afraid to admit it to himself." Tharn said thoughtfully. "How he feels for me. How deep we are in this. And we've talked about dating, but he's not ready yet."

"How long has it been?" He asked as if he didn't count the days every morning.

"Just about four months coming up next week." Tharn smiled. "He doesn't know, I don't think. He doesn't seem like an anniversary kind of guy."

Type frowned, he couldn’t stop the pang of disappointment that kicked his chest. Tharn believed he didn’t--? "I'm sure he knows, Phi." He added softly. He shook his head to snap out of it. "But uh, wow, four months is a long time to chase someone. Are you sure it's even worth it? I wouldn't wait that long."

"It's worth it." Tharn quickly disputed. "He's worth it. He's just not ready yet, and I respect him and his decisions. I'm willing to wait."

"For how long?" Type hadn't meant to ask. But he needed to know.

Tharn shook his head. "As long as he needs me to."

"What if when he's ready, he says he doesn't want to date you?" Type asked.

Tharn looked out at the instruments around them. The precious items displayed all around them that Type forgot were even there. Tharn's features turned into something of remorse for a few seconds before he schooled his expression. "I don't know."

But Type knew better. Type knew Tharn better. Tharn wouldn't give him up so easily. Maybe they'd stay friends. Maybe they'd stop sexting but keep talking. Maybe Tharn would slowly lure him in and take him over body and soul, but he wouldn't give up.

"P'Tharn," Type said, sucking in a breath as his heart thudded against his chest. "I think I'm ready to give you your kiss now."

Tharn's eyes snapped to his. He was already half smiling, ready to dismiss the comment as an uncomfortable joke, but his smile quickly fell when he saw how serious Type was.

"I'm sorry Nong." Tharn sat up in strong determination. His message clear. "But as I said before. I can't." His demeanor relaxed into something of openness, like he was imploring Type to understand. "I have someone else in my heart."

"Well I guess that proves you'll never cheat on me." Type smiled. "You fucking stupid, handsome, idiot. Didn't I tell you I'd give you a kiss if you beat up that asshole Role for me?"

Type watched in pure elation as Tharn's whole body froze. "What-- what did you say?"

"I said that I don't use my real name with clients." Type poked a very scared looking Tharn in the chest. "I said that I've met you before in your music shop. I said that I'd actually kiss you if you kicked Role's ass for me."

"Holy shit." Tharn covered his hand over his mouth. He looked ready to cry. A smile split his face that was so big, Type could see his cheeks curve his eyes from behind his hand. He laughed like he couldn't believe anything was real anymore. "Then N'Becc is--"

"My fake name. The guy who introduced us the first time was a client. He didn't know." Type nodded. "My real name is Type Thiwat Phawattakun."

"Type!" Tharn jumped up in elation, his hands instantly went to hold Type's cheeks. "Your face, your face, your face! I'm seeing you baby. I'm seeing you."

Type was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "Took you long enough," he brought his hands to hold Tharn's arms. "Fucking dick."

Tharn laughed and pulled Type in like he couldn't wait a second more.

Type stopped him, he made his arms rigid, not pushing Tharn away, but not letting him get any closer. "Tharn stop!" His hands came against a strong chest and a smooth face.

"Wait why? What's wrong?" Tharn asked around slim fingers. Concern overtook his features.

Type pulled his hands away. "You can't kiss me yet. We're in fucking public."

"There's no one even here. Please N'Type." Tharn whined. It looked so fitting for him. Which was bizarre given how manly and handsome he was. "It's been my whole dream to kiss you."

"Nope." Type shook his head.

Tharn was so clearly disappointed, but he nodded anyway. "That's okay, angel." Type melted a little under the smooth tone of his voice. Hearing Tharn actually say his nicknames out loud was kind of surreal. "Just keep talking, let me hear your voice."

Tharn brought Type as close to him as possible, till Type and he were connected from their chests to their shins. He brought his hands back up to Type's face and held him gently. He ran his thumbs lightly across sharp cheekbones. Over his forehead. Over his strong brows. Down the bridge of his nose. Over his eyelids, cheeks, chin, lips. Over and over again. Like he was trying to memorize Type's face with his hands. Type had his arms wrapped around Tharn's waist, holding them together.

"I think what you said earlier," Type sighed, keeping his eyes closed, letting Tharn's long nimble fingers run over his skin. "About not knowing what you'd do if I rejected you was bullshit."

Tharn chuckled softly. "Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely." Type blinked up at a smiling face.

"And what do you think I'd do," Tharn asked, "if you rejected me?"

"I don't think you would give me up." Type shook his head. "You're a stubborn bastard and a spoiled brat." Tharn's smile only grew. "You're used to getting what you want because of a pretty face too. You'd keep me around as a friend and slowly seduce me into saying yes to you."

"It sounds like me, I admit. There's only one thing wrong with what you said, Nong." Tharn smirked. "The pretty face is yours. Absolutely gorgeous."

"Really? Gorgeous?" Type stood back and crossed his arms.

Tharn pouted at the loss. His hands chased the boy in front of him. They slipped around Type's hips keeping them close. "Yes baby? What's wrong?"

"That's why you rejected me twice just now. When I offered to kiss you?" Type asked, not looking at Tharn. "Cause I'm so 'gorgeous' right?"

"Baby please, I didn't know it was you!" Tharn defended. "I'm sorry but the most gorgeous person in the world could try me and I wouldn't give in." Tharn leaned in to tuck his head against Type's shoulder. "Not when I already have you."

Type hit him. "That was the grossest, most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my life." Tharn laughed as he straightened up. Smiling like he just won. "Take it back."

"I know you loved it baby." Tharn hummed.

Instead of answering Type scoffed and looked away, arms still crossed. Tharn took that as an opportunity to fully koala himself to Type's side.

He sat back down in his desk chair pulling Type on top of his lap.

As much as Type told himself he didn't want to, he went willingly, wrapping his arms around Tharn's broad shoulders while his legs, ankles crossed one over the other, were across Tharn's lap.

Tharn's hands wandered lazily. One ran from his back, up to his shoulders, to his neck, finally just burying the fingertips into soft raven hair while he pushed Type's head forward. Tharn and Type both closed their eyes with equally soft smiles as their foreheads rested against each other.

They sat together in perfect silence, within the quiet of Tharn's office. The sunlight streamed into the room beautifully. Bathing the room in an orange hue.

As they sat together, Tharn kept running his free hand over Type's legs. Down his thighs, over his knees and down his shins, and as far as the tips of his shoes. He would squeeze and start running slowly back up over the light blue skinny jeans till he'd reach Type's hip, squeeze, and do it all over again.

Type hummed and moved his face from Tharn's, grazing their cheeks together as his head sank down. He adjusted his arms and twisted his hips, till his mouth was pressed into the crook of Tharn's shoulder. This being too dangerous of a territory to rest at, Type shifted from his mouth to his eyes. He buried his face in the crook of Tharn's strong embrace. He took in a deep breath, absolutely absorbing the intoxicating scent of Tharn's cologne. He sighed out an equally long exhale as he relaxed.

Tharn's chest and stomach rumbled as he chuckled, bringing his hand once again to the back of Type's head. His other hand still mapping the expanse of Type's legs.

After a few long minutes of good silence, Type lifted his hand, the one that was curled into Tharn's collar up to the man's neck as he also lifted his head.

He held Tharn close, both their eyes slipping down to look at the other's lips.

"Beautiful." Tharn whispered as he shook his head. Like he couldn't believe that Type was so beautiful.

"When do you get off work again?" Type asked, halfway smirking.

"I'm the owner baby." Tharn completed his smirk. "I'm off when I say. And I say," Tharn's hand stopped at Type's knee before both came to hold Type's waist. "I'm off in two minutes."

Type nodded, not knowing what else to do. "Sounds good. Your place or mine?"

"Kitten you know I have to see those sheets for myself." Tharn smiled something real.

"Your place." Type demanded instantly.

Tharn laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Type. I think someone put it best when he said that I'm a 'stubborn bastard and a spoiled brat', I always get what I want. And I want. To see. Those sheets. Okay krub?"

Type swallowed at the change of tone in Tharn's already smooth and deep voice. It was teasing at the edge of something very dangerous, and it was super fucking hot. He pressed his mouth closed in a thin line and nodded, blinking up at Tharn as the man himself smiled, pleased.

Tharn kissed Type's cheek gingerly. "Thank you, Nong."

As if Type had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha! I'm pure fucking evil :) That's right, no smut till chapter two lovelies! Still hope you liked the intro chapter. It doesn't need sex to be good ya horndog.
> 
> Don't hate me???
> 
> Love you guys <3


	2. He's not safe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you're reading this story just for the fluff, you're gonna be waiting for a little bit. Feel free to skip this chapter if you wish, ((although there is fluff, it's just imbedded (haha, get it? imbed kinda sounds like in bed which is what Tharn and Type--) with the smut so if you're not comfortable with reading rough sex just skip to the end or don't read)) if you wanna wait till the story get's a little less sex and a little more cuddle.
> 
> It happens eventually, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So warning again if you didn't read the first one THERE BE GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX BEYOND THIS POINT DON'T READ IF YEE DON'T LIKE
> 
> We're pirates now.
> 
> Have fun, mateys

"Tharn. Mm." Type's voice was raised to a high whine as he pinched his brows together. He tried to look past his own tears, his mouth falling open as Tharn fucked into him hard. "W-wait Tharn-n ahh. _Please._ " His voice broke on the last word, it came out as a small squeak but Tharn still heard it. The man above him grinned. But Type was panicking. His fingers were slipping dangerously. The sweat from his hands making it harder and harder to grip the bars of his head board. He readjusted his grip squeezing Tharn's hips as hard as he could with his thighs and he tried to pull himself closer to the board, to make it easier to hold.

Tharn filled him up so fucking good. He was huge. Type felt every drag of the monster cock inside of him and he loved it. It suffocated his walls so amazingly he's never felt more satisfied or full. It kept hitting the right spot inside of him, building the pressure of his orgasm and making his own cock leak pre-cum as it curled red and abandoned towards his stomach. Tharn hadn't touched him since the fingering and he was forbidden to touch himself. As Tharn's long expert fingers were working him open, he'd guided Type's desperate hands to the bars of his own headboard, telling him to be a good boy and resist touching himself till he was given permission.

Tharn was gasping above him and grunting every few bucks. His brows were furrowed in concentration and he was biting his bottom lip. "Don't let go now, baby. Ah," Tharn gasped out. He leaned back on his knees holding up his phone again. "Remember what I said, good boy." His chest heaved, the sweat gleamed off of his skin. "Stay just like this for me. So perfect. So beautiful."

Type whimpered and tried to curl in on himself while still meeting Tharn's hips with every thrust. "Tharn-- please. Don't- don't take a picture."

"I have to, baby. I have to. It's unbelievable how perfect you look right here for me." Tharn brought a hand down to Type's face. His thumb pushed against Type's lips, opening them as he moved it around. Type whined around the digit, wanting to hold the hand at his face, but not daring to let go of the head board. Tharn went up to feel the tears he'd made flow, loving every single one with his whole heart. Precious diamonds.

Tharn drew his hand back and kissed the tears on his fingers. He snapped his hips forward and kept his phone up for a few more seconds when Type gasped below him in ecstasy. "Absolutely perfect." He whispered faintly before tossing his phone away, somewhere off the bed where it probably landed amongst their clothes. He leaned back down resting his elbows around Type's shoulders. His large hands pushed Type's biceps, holding him. Keeping his arms up and open. "Don't worry. It's only for me baby uhn, oh fuck, you feel so amazing. Fuck. Knew you would take me so well."

Tharn swallowed the whine from Type with his lips as he captured Type's beautiful mouth in a kiss. Type instantly opened for him, letting Tharn totally overtake him. The kiss was rushed and sloppy, but constructed with no less passion and love than their very first.

Tharn began kissing down sweat soaked skin, breathing harshly as he whispered sweet little nothings into Type's ear.

"My angel, my angel, could wreck you all night, baby, I swear." He promised. "Look at you, falling apart so beautifully under me."

Type squirmed under the praise. "Phi." He whined.

"Yeah?" Tharn adjusted his knees using his hands to pull Type further into his lap. He used the new angle to fuck him harder. "Shit yes." He hissed. "Oh fuck baby doll. You're so tight. So perfect."

Type was gasping and moaning after every thrust now. The pressure in his abdomen felt like it was too much to handle. His ankles were crossed behind Tharn's lower back as he concentrated on the drag of Tharn's dick inside of him, hitting that perfect spot, making him cry with pleasure. 

"Tharn 'm c-close. I'm so, so close." Type babbled as closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the bars. He moaned as Tharn abused his prostate over and over inside him. The large, hot presence giving him immense pleasure non stop. "Please, please. Let me cum. Need to-- I'm so-- close."

"Yeah." Tharn nodded rapidly. "Me too. Shit." He cussed sharply. "Fuck you sound so pretty when you beg. Ask me to touch you baby, go on. Let me help you cum."

Type's head fell back, the pressure was building too much for him to handle. He needed release now. Tharn had teased him for so long before. Just his fingers fucking into him until Type begged to be penetrated, but Tharn was content to let Type wait. And now here he was, being plowed into his own bed on the edge of pleasure, desperate to cum.

Type blinked back tears as he spoke. "Please Phi. Touch me. Please."

Tharn smiled, he kissed Type's cheek and turned his head to suck another hickey against tan, sweaty skin.

"So fucking gorgeous. How do I say no to that?" Tharn gasped out in ragged breath. He was close too. He just needed a little bit more.

Tharn wrapped his large hand around Type's leaking, abandoned cock and began stroking him and squeezing.

Type gave a shout and a jolt. He quickened his hips and chased his climax with Tharn as the pleasure of finally being touched washed over his entire body. "Yes, please fuck, yes. Come on, faster, harder. Please."

"You're so fucking pretty baby," Tharn leaned in as his stroked, becoming faster and faster until his hand was in time with the thrust of his hips. He got right next to Type's ear and whispered lowly. "Come on baby cum for me. Let go."

Type cried and squeezed his eyes shut as he let go with a shout. He kept meeting Tharn's thrusts as his climax took him over. The pleasure shook his body as it wracked through him.

Tharn sucked in a breath at the sudden tightness squeezing his own dick. He too closed his eyes as he groaned and came inside Type moments after.

They rode out their orgasm together, both collapsing at the same time in exhaustion.

After a few short moments, Type winced keeping his tired eyes closed as Tharn pulled out of him. He rolled off of Type, to lay beside him on the bed.

"Fuck." He breathed harshly into the sheets.

Type nodded. He couldn't feel his toes. Or his hips. His ass was on fire and he couldn't say anything. 'Fuck' was right.

They both stayed where they were for a good couple of minutes breathing heavily and catching their breath. Coming down from their recent high.

Then Tharn moved. Rolled over from his face-planted position on the bed to cuddle close to Type.

"That was amazing baby." Tharn hummed happily into sweaty skin.

His own damp cheek rubbing against Type's shoulder a little before he settled.

"Asshole." Type ragged, letting Tharn cuddle him. "Are you gonna clean up your mess? Look what you made me do."

Tharn laughed lazily and lifted his head to look at the damage, both over himself and Type. He nodded proudly.

"I'll clean you up baby, don't worry." He promised, laying back down and pulling Type closer to himself. "But I seem to remember someone begging me to make him cum." He smiled smugly as he kissed Type's shoulder.

Type hit him as well as he was able, but offered no other form of refute. They laid together in the silence of the aftermath. Getting their heads together a little before Tharn slowly got up.

He walked into Type's connected bathroom and emerged seconds later with two damp rags. The first he used on his face and neck before he rested that over his shoulder and walked to Type. Tharn very calmly and carefully began cleaning Type, who stayed pliant like a ragdoll as he let Tharn do as he pleased with his body.

Tharn wiped him down of all the semen and made sure to be extra careful when cleaning his abused hole. Type had grunted a little when Tharn had reached down there but it was more to the sensitivity than the pain.

Once Tharn was done with Type, he went back to the bathroom to clean himself up properly and put the rags away, before emerging a few minutes later to join Type on the bed. Tharn picked up one of the two pink pillows that had fallen on the floor and gave it to Type, who instantly cuddled it close to himself.

It wasn't until Tharn rolled Type over onto his stomach did Type open his eyes.

"Mm," he whined, "what are you doing? I'm dead right now."

Tharn chuckled, kneeling on the bed behind Type, resting at his feet. "Nothing baby, just stay still."

"Tharn," Type groaned into the pillow as he now laid on his chest, arms pulling the pillow close to his face. He sighed. Relaxing alone. "Not yet, I'm not ready to go again so soon."

Tharn smiled and shook his head. "No, no baby. We're not going again yet. I know you're tired. You go ahead and rest up." Tharn reached out to grab one of Type's ankles. He shook it gently. "Don't mind me, gumdrop, I'm just admiring the view."

Type further groaned into the pillow. It muffled the true volume of his annoyance. "You've literally seen this everyday. Stop being such a sap."

Tharn chuckled as he patiently began massaging Type's calves. "Not everyday baby. Even when you're naked in your beautiful photos you cover up. Just let me take care of you. Let me touch you." He asked softly.

"Well if you really want to." Type conceded, not wanting to admit how good the massage felt against his sore muscles. "I guess I can let you."

Tharn chuckled deeply and nodded. "Okay krub."

Tharn spent the next few minutes working Type's leg muscles out with his hands. He pinched and pulled his calves and thighs gently moving slowly up the entirety of both legs. He eventually found the perfect amount of pressure to use where he was pinching hard enough not to tickle, but also not so hard that it hurt. He made sure to shy away from areas where Type would wince, most likely old football injuries he'd run into, and he'd note them in his head to remember, learning Type's legs as he massaged. After a good while of understanding how Type responded to what method of massage and where, Tharn practically had Type purring in sheets before long.

"Mm Phi that feels good." Type hummed.

Tharn smiled, proud of himself. "Yeah?"

Type nodded against the pillow. "Mn."

"Don't get massages often, do you Nong?" Tharn guessed.

"No." Type confirmed. He adjusted his legs under Tharn's hands. "Never."

"Oh, babe, think you can scoot up a bit?" Tharn saw Type had some room to move. "My knees are getting a little sore. Let me lay down. Stretch them out."

Type scoffed as he complied, throwing his pillow first then following it up, taking care to also scoot in, leaving room for Tharn to lie beside him. "Old man."

Tharn chuckled, standing from the bed, stretching out his legs. "Thank you."

But instead of climbing up beside Type for more cuddles, as Type had expected. Tharn spread Type's legs open while he laid chest-down in between them.

"Woah! What are you doing?" Type jumped to look back, scrambling as Tharn settled. Tharn held his thighs down so Type couldn't move. "Phi, no. What are you doing?"

"Relax baby." Tharn smiled up at him. "I'm still just taking care of you. Turn around now. Let me work."

But Type didn't turn around, his legs were now on either side of Tharn's upper body. "Phi." He was too nervous to move.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart." Tharn ran his thumbs comfortingly over Type's thighs. "I've got you baby, don't be shy. Let me just take care of you. You liked your massage, right?" Type nodded, flush creeping over his cheeks. "That's good. Let me make you feel good like that, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Type shifted his legs, hiking one knee away from Tharn, but that was a huge mistake as Tharn's eyes instantly went to his now, more exposed, reddened hole. Type shot his leg back down. Flush darkening. He shook his head and faced forward. "Let me go, Phi."

"Aww baby, don't be so embarrassed." Tharn urged. The smile evident in his voice. He gave a soft kiss to Type's thigh. "You're so beautiful. Every inch of you." Another kiss. Tharns fingers slowly moved up and down, hands staying right where they were, just letting his fingers run back and forth over soft, tan skin. "Let me take care of you the way you deserve." Tharn kissed his other thigh once. "Please?" Twice. "Let me make you feel good, my angel."

Type whined and dropped his head onto the pillow, hugging it close to his face. He nodded against the material lifting his face enough to uncover his mouth. "Okay krub." He said tightly.

"Thank you baby. Oh, love you so much. So perfect." Tharn praised.

The glow on Type's cheeks grew with the words, spreading to his ears. He squirmed slightly as Tharn's hands moved again, still massaging gently, only leaving the occasional kiss every now and then.

"Come on, kitten." Tharn implored after a while. "You're gonna have to stay relaxed for me. Like you were before. Loosen your muscles a little na."

Type clenched his teeth as his blush grew. He held his breath for one, two, three seconds before he listened to Tharn and breathed out. Letting his muscles relax on the exhale. He felt so exposed. Knowing what Tharn was seeing as he was doing.

"That's it baby. Just like that." Tharn shifted. He was moving up, closer.

Tharn brought both his hands over to massage an area on the back of Type's left thigh with his thumbs. He pressed into the soft skin. Working him over gently. He pressed a kiss to the skin as all the others but let it linger a little longer.

He leaned back and continued massaging going up and back down. When he reached the same area again, he kissed it harder adding the smallest of bites. His teeth just barely grazed the surface.

Type flinched under the bite and tightened up for just a second, before he relaxed again.

Tharn kissed the area in a short apology. "Sorry baby, it's your thighs. So amazing. Can't fucking believe I'm finally holding you here."

Type didn't say anything. He couldn't, he was too distraught. It wasn't that he had flinched because it hurt. He was surprised. Surprised by how much he liked it. The pull of Tharn's teeth against his skin. He wanted more. A harder bite than that. A longer graze. Type bit his lip as Tharn continued to massage and kiss his skin. Wanting to feel the teeth on him again. Unwilling to ask.

His patience was rewarded after a few long minutes of massages to both of his thighs, when he felt Tharn's bite again. A little harder than the first. A spark sent it's way though his body, the tingling feeling ran up his legs to stir his dick. Fuck. He was getting aroused again. So soon? Fuck. Stupid Tharn. As long as the asshole stopped biting him, he should be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title lol.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it, chapter three coming soon, holy hell that was pure smut. You kinky son of a bitch, I know you liked it. But what does that say about me, if I'm the author XP 
> 
> Well at least it's all over now and there's no smut beyond this point. ((PUR3 3V1L!!))
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies <3


	3. Let Me Ring Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember what I said in the notes of the last chapter, at the end?
> 
> If you don't remember or didn't read it, that's chill because I lied. That's right I'm a filthy liar and there is filthy smut up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say that again. GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX AHEAD. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING PURE FUCKING SMUT
> 
> Again, there *is* fluff, it's buried and interwoven throughout.
> 
> Also if you're mad that I lied, I already told you I was pure evil like twice. Never, ever believe me, IMPUREEVIL!!!!
> 
> Have fun cuties

Type practically sobbed as soon as his hands made contact with his poor weeping cock. He let out a strangled cry of relief as both hands worked to stroke out his pleasure. He eventually matched Tharn's brutal pace as he stroked himself and could feel the familiar pressure growing deep in his stomach. He closed his eyes as tears of relief barely fell two centimeters before they were absorbed into the sheets pressed against his face.

"Oh fuck." Type cried. Pumping his cock the way he needed. It felt amazing as Tharn's huge dick rammed into him just as merciless as before. "Finally." He gasped out, the relief almost too much.

"What's that baby?" Tharn breathed out as he finally looked back down at Type. His eyes blinking open to the body beneath him.

Tharn's hips sputtered when he saw what Type was doing, he slowed his powerful thrusts down before coming to a complete stop. The hands at Type's hips tightened their grip, keeping Tharn buried to the hilt and preventing Type from fucking himself back on Tharn's dick.

Type cried and turned his head. "Why? No, no. Please Phi, no. I'm so close, please I need to cum now."

"Baby what did I tell you about being my good boy?" Tharn frowned. Type struggled to fuck himself on Tharn's dick without permission, but the large, absurdly strong hands that held him back were too much for him. Type was sure he'd have bruises on his hips tomorrow.

Type let out a pathetic cry as he felt his asshole clenching and widening over such a stretch that _wasn't_ moving. "Please phi. Please let me touch myself. My cock--"

"Your pretty little dick baby, I know." Tharn said softly. His thumbs moved comfortingly over Type's waist. "But not yet Nong. Come on, get those hands up."

Type closed his eyes and pressed his face against the sheets. His hands reluctantly slowing down.

"Baby, don't make me get restraints." Tharn warned. "Stop touching yourself."

Type finally pulled his hands away, letting them grip the material beside his knees tightly. His cock was leaking pre-cum more heavily against his sheets. Jacking off might have relieved the pressure for the moment, but now Type needed to cum more than ever.

"Farther up Nong, I'm sorry." Tharn instructed gently. "Can't have you touching yourself without permission again."

Type groaned in frustration, his abused hole still clenching around Tharn's dick as Tharn had him spread wide. He slowly moved his hands up till they were right around his shoulders.

Tharn shifted, moving his hands down from Type's hips to his thighs, pulling them apart wider. Moving their bodies together as Type's hips lowered closer to the mattress. Type moaned at the little movement he got. He needed more.

"Please phi." He couldn't take the pause. He felt like he was about to explode.

"Oh angel, you feel so wonderful. F- fuck its amazing." Tharn praised. His large, warm hands went back around Type's hips still holding him back. "I can feel your beautiful walls still pulsing around me."

Type squirmed under Tharn, looking for any kind of friction. "Phi I did what you wanted, please." He cried.

"You're doing so well pretty boy. So well. We're almost there." Tharn promised. "Keep moving those hands, sweetheart, come on."

Type clenched his teeth hard in frustration as his hands went further up over his bed, he moved them up till they were curled around the edge of the mattress.

"That's it, lovely boy. My perfect little Nong. Obeying me so well." Tharn praised.

"Tharn I need to cum." Type informed him desperately.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Tharn apologized. His hands moved to scratch down Type's thighs over his hickeys and back up. Dull nails dragging against his sides.

Type retreated from the touch beautifully, arching his back and hiking himself further onto Tharn. 

"There we are." Tharn sighed. Satisfied.

"Tharn." Type gritted out. "Move."

"Why don't you ask for it, angel?" Tharn suggested. "Good boys ask to get fucked. Come on, ask me the way you know I like it."

"Please." Type couldn't take it anymore. "Phi please fuck me. I need to cum. Wanna cum from your cock so bad. Please, please fuck me na."

"Beautiful." Tharn sounded appeased. "I love it when you beg, baby. Keep going." Tharn's hands went back to Type's hips. He set his knees, like he was getting ready to fuck into him again.

"P'Tharn please, please fuck me." Type immediately continued, practically whining as he begged, excited for the start up. "Need you ramming me so hard. Making me cum. Oh fuck I wanna cum on your huge cock so bad. Can feel you stretching me out so good. Please Phi. Fuck me please."

"How hard?" Tharn pulled back his hips slowly, his voice starting to strain as Type's walls pulled around his cock.

"Till it hurts." Type begged with a loud moan.

"How fast?" Tharn was still pulling back. He was going slow enough not to satisfy anything and he knew it.

"Till I c-can't keep up." Type answered. "Ohhh fuck."

Tharn held his hips still when just his head was buried in and watched for a second while Type's perfect little asshole clenched around him. "Beautiful."

Was all he said before he bucked forward into Type with no warning, restarting their previous pace.

Type moaned and squeezed the matress as hard as he could when Tharn finally began fucking him again.

"F- fuck. It- feels so good Phi." Type whined. The pressure within, building inside of him again as Tharn fucked him with promise. Type was gasping out his breaths while Tharn abused his prostate almost every thrust.

"Yeah baby?" Tharn groaned. "You too, fuck." He gasped out. "Your perfect little hole still holding me so tight. Already fucked you once, still so fucking perfect."

Type cried and squirmed as he met Tharn's thrust with his shaking hips. His orgasm was right there, he could feel it.

"Phi, can I touch myself?" Type whined. "Need to cum."

"Baby you know I can't let you." Tharn huffed out. "Keep those gorgeous hands up, okay?"

Type nodded as a tear slipped out. The pleasure felt so fucking good. His cock was dripping pre-cum against his sheets, red and angry, as the heavy drag of Tharn's huge dick scraped and pulled his walls. He was getting ready to cum again.

"C- can you touch me Phi?" Type asked. "Please, need to cum so bad."

"I know honey." Tharn nodded. He shifted his chest forward and hovered over Type's back as he picked up his pace. "Fuck. _Fuck._ I know you need to cum, I'm right there with you. Want you to cum on just my cock though." Tharn's voice was tight as his breaths became more ragged. "Think you can do that for me, angel? Huh? Cum just with my cock?"

Type cried at the thought. His dick needed the attention so badly. "I- I don't know Phi." He answered truthfully.

"That's okay, gorgeous." Tharn said. "If you really need it, just tell me. I'll help you out. Promise baby. But I want you to try."

Tharn groaned before he sat back up. He used one hand to grip Type's hip and the other went to push Type's shoulder down, pressing his face more into the mattress while his back arched further.

"Yes, ah," Type mewled. "Fuck- p-please Phi. Right there, ahh!"

Type was moaning after every breath and he was getting loud. His precious thighs were trembling.

"There you go, baby, I know you can do it." Tharn encouraged, feeling he was close. "Go ahead and cum."

Type concentrated on the pull of Tharn's dick against his walls and the waves of pleasure assaulting him each time Tharn rammed right into him.

It wasn't much longer till Type's whole body was seizing up, Tharn instantly came from the sudden tightening, groaning out loudly, throwing his head back. He stuttered to fuck Type through his orgasm and Type came with a shout. Something about the sloppy movements of Tharn's hips, and Type knowing he's the one who drew Tharn to his climax that sent him over the edge.

He fucked himself through his orgasm breathing harshly with each thrust before he collapsed for the second time on his own bed.

Tharn barely had the strength to pull out before he crashed too, over next to Type on his back.

"Ohh fuck." Type rapped out. He was sure this orgasm was bigger than the first. It was too much.

Tharn swallowed beside him before he chuckled. "Yeahhhh." He nodded lazily.

It took several long minutes of cool-down before either one of them moved. And it was Type who went first, rolling over beside Tharn onto his back. His muscles screamed at him as he did so.

"Phi." Type said after a long while, where the only thing each of them did was listen to the other gasp out breaths.

"Mm?" Tharn inquired. Too exhausted to speak.

"I can't," Type swallowed, his head felt like pure lead as he shook it back and forth against the mattress. Sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. "Feel my legs. So fuck you."

Tharn laughed quietly. He brought his hands to wipe his face and Type wondered where in the hell he'd gathered the energy to do that. "Don't look now, but I think we already did."

"I would hit you if I could." Type informed, blinking in the soft light of the room. "Fuck."

Tharn nodded with a smile, knowing it was true and loving it. "Okay baby."

The sun was starting to go down. Type was so exhausted, he was ready to sleep right now. It probably wasn't even seven.

They stayed laying side by side, shoulder to sweaty shoulder, for a long while before Type couldn't take it anymore.

The sweat that was cooling all over him, the cum on his stomach, leaking out of his ass, and especially plastering against his back when he'd rolled over to lay facing his ceiling. His sore muscles, the tears drying on his face, the drool drying on his chin. He _needed_ a shower. There were more bodily fluids on him than he could stand.

He slowly, and very sloppily rolled off the bed. He had miscalculated the strength he would need to use to catch himself as he landed though, and his knees and elbows instantly buckled under the pressure.

"Fuck ow." Type winced as he landed on the carpet with a thud.

Tharn snorted and moved to look at Type from over the edge of the bed. "You okay, baby?" He asked while Type was struggling to sit up. 

"Peachy." Type griped.

Tharn laughed again and Type eventually sat up, he stretched where he was, and stood. "Shit." He winced. He glared over at Tharn who's eyes followed his every movement. "You're fucking ridiculous, you know that?" He asked, blaming Tharn for his soreness.

Tharn chuckled deeply as he too stretched and stood. "Thank you."

"Shut up." Type pushed him back.

Tharn willingly fell to sit back on the mattress again. "We taking a shower?"

" _I'm_ taking a shower." Type stressed. "To get all this filth off of me. And _you_ are not allowed to join me."

Tharn pouted up at him where he sat. "Why not?"

"One, you need to clean up your goddamn mess." Type informed. "My sheets are fucking ruined now."

Tharn laughed. "But baby, it's your--"

"And two," Type cut him off, not wanting to hear the fact that it was his own cum that was currently drying on his sheets. Technically it was a little of Tharn's too, which was currently fucking drying down his thighs. "You're just gonna use the shower to fuck me in a place where my moans echo, cause you'd like that shit."

Tharn couldn't stop himself as the excitement, his eyes widened, his face lit up, and he sat up straighter, physically gave him away.

"See? No." Type discouraged. "I fucking knew it. No way. You horny ass old man. By the way, you're the one who made me cum, therefore my cum is your mess."

Tharn laughed and saluted Type. "Yes sir."

"Fuck off." Type rolled his eyes and tried not to limp as he walked to the bathroom, knowing Tharn was still watching his every move. Damn his muscles were stiff.

He assessed the damage in his full body mirror when he'd walked in. The verdict? He looked just about how he felt. Like he got fucked like a bitch by Tharn. Twice. His hair was every which way, there was cum all over him but what was worse, and so much more populated, were all the hickeys. There several at his neck, collar bone, and shoulders. And _damn_ were there hickeys on his legs. All over. The most of which were on his inner thighs, towards the back. And um, speaking of the back, there were three hickeys on his ass. Type blushed as he remembered how fucking good they felt. What totally sucked was Tharn liked marking him just as much as Type liked how it felt. Especially Tharn's teeth on him. The bites felt so amazing against his skin. Just the perfect amount of dull pain to translate to pleasure.

Tharn had eventually figured out how Type's body reacted everytime he sucked and bit a hickey onto once untainted skin and he'd never been more pleased in his life, Type was sure.

  
_Tharn chuckled darkly when he saw what he was looking for. He was sure he saw it the last time he'd bitten Type's supple thigh, but it had only been for a second._

_This time Tharn had marked him with a purpose. Pulling this pretty boy to his knees, Tharn's evidence swinging in between those legs._

_Tharn had watched carefully as he pressed his teeth into perfect skin for the fourth time. He bit hard, running his tongue over the area, quickly sucking the pain away and it jumped._

_There was something Type was telling him without using his words. It was in the way his whole body tensed every time Tharn lost himself and accidentally bit down on those tempting thighs. The way his dick just jumped to life in between trembling legs when Tharn bit him again. Type_ liked _being marked. Bitten. And Tharn was all too happy to oblige his baby._

_"You like that, Nong?" Tharn was grinning from ear to ear. "Hmm?" He pressed his lips against tan skin not kissing, just talking against his thigh, making sure his teeth touched as he spoke. "You like when I…" Type shivered at the contact and Tharn rewarded him with another bite._

_Type groaned into the pillow he was burying his face against._

_"Yeah, baby." Tharn celebrated as he pulled off again._

_Tharn sat back and reached for the lube. He poured a good amount over his fingers rubbing them together a little so it wouldn't be too cold. He set the bottle down, clamping it shut with a click and went back to his rightful position._

_Being away from Type's lower half for too long Tharn dove down and sucked a harsh hickey onto one of the perfect globes of Type's ass, making sure to use teeth as he did. Meanwhile, as his mouth got to work, he slid a finger into Type's entrance._

_Type moaned deeply into the pillow pushing himself back against Tharn without meaning to._

_Tharn smirked as he pulled away. "Oh baby I'm going to make you cry for it."_

  
And he made good on his promise, Type was crying to get Tharn's cock in him by the time Tharn had finally, _finally_ stopped teasing him. Type shook himself out of his thoughts, in danger of getting aroused again at the memory.

When Type was done looking at himself, he counted the most shocking hickey as, without a doubt, the one on his wrist like why, and how, and fucking _when_ did that even happen?

It didn't matter. It was just there.

Type sighed heavily and turned on his shower, stepping under the spray when it was the perfect temperature.

Type had spent a long time in his shower.

He hadn't even meant to. After he'd scrubbed his whole body down twice, cum was really hard to wash off, harder than you'd think, he kinda just stayed under the nozzle enjoying the feel of his muscles relaxing under the water pressure the longer he stayed.

In fact it wasn't until Tharn came into the bathroom looking for him, did Type realize that he was probably, definitely, taking way longer than he should be.

"Still hiding out in here, baby?" Tharn smirked as he watched Type through the clear glass doors.

"Get out! You're not allowed!" Type shouted as soon as Tharn stepped foot inside the room.

His voice had echoed immensely as it reverberated between the walls of the shower. Tharn smirked at the sound. "I gotta wash up too, angel. Was starting to think you were deliberately avoiding me in here, which would be ridiculous."

Type backed up to the furthest wall as Tharn entered the shower. "Tharn!"

"Sorry Nong." Tharn smiled as he turned into the spray, beginning to wash himself down. "You were taking too long."

"Well move out of the way." Type demanded. "Let me out, now that you're here. I gotta get dressed."

Tharn turned to face Type and let the water run down his body. He shook his head with a smirk. "No, I don't think I will."

Type's heart sputtered. "Tharn."

"Hand me the soap, will you baby?" Tharn held out his hand towards Type who still had the body wash in his grip.

Type glared up at Tharn and shoved the bottle into his hands. "Here." He quickly moved past Tharn to walk out but Tharn stopped him with just one hand. He pulled Type's retreating body flush against himself.

"Not yet, baby, I'm not done washing up." Tharn shook his head.

Type struggled in Tharn's grip. "Tharn, stop being an asshole. Let me go."

"Okay." Tharn smiled.

He moved Type back over to the opposite wall from the door and released his grip on him. Type glared up at Tharn moving to leave again. But Tharn, with his patient smile never faltering, just caught him and set him back. Type glared up at him and waited till Tharn backed off before trying again. And again, he was caught and put back.

The fourth time he was caught, Tharn kept him against his chest. "Try it again, and I'll fuck you till you can't walk away anymore, honeybear." He smiled sweetly kissing Type's cheek. Tharn didn't give Type a chance to answer as he set him back down.

Type glared at the glass wall and crossed his arms, knowing that he wasn't getting out of here until Tharn let him out.

Tharn, satisfied that Type saw the situation clearly, went back to washing himself down. He took his time getting nice and clean, as Type had before him. Though due to him not scrubbing down twice, his wash time was still shorter than Type's.

Type leaned back against the glass as Tharn worked. Waiting angrily for the man to finish.

Then Tharn turned to wash the last of the soap from his hair.

Type stood up straight looking past Tharn at his shower door.

The man was distracted. His eyes were closed, he was facing away from Type and his hands were both occupied in his hair. This was Type's chance.

Type snuck a quick look at Tharn, who was still washing out his hair before he made a run for it.

He dashed as quickly as he could past Tharn, heart pounding when he'd stepped through the door.

His elation died the second it was born, however, when strong hands wrapped around his slim waist dragging him back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. We okay? I don't need to start checking pulses right? Everyone make sure your noses aren't bleeding.
> 
> I know I sorta like SURPRISE SEX on ya there sorry, but lol the comments for the last chapter, had to bite my lip let me tell ya. I fucking love you guys.
> 
> Don't hate me? ((I say this too often, I should stop being an asshole))
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn makes good on his threat, but he just might live to regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo Hooo! Surprise!
> 
> Bonus chapter four, let's go!
> 
> I decided to post two chapters today because this chapter is by far the shortest of the seven, and me posting it tomorrow as your only continuation in the story felt like a cheat. So you get two chapters today and the rest of the story will be posted as scheduled.
> 
> Please enjoy, oh and before you continue GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX UP AHEAD THAT'S RIGHT SMUT QUEEN OVER HERE, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING SMUT
> 
> I would like to point out that fluff does exist, believe it or not these boys are capable of being cute and sexy at the same time, it's just mostly sexy.
> 
> Anyway have fun.

"You fucking bastard!" Type's shouts graduated exponentially louder as he was pulled back into the echoing chamber of his shower. "Let me--"

Type's protests were silenced with Tharn's lips crashing against his. The last of his cries muffled against his keepers mouth. Type moaned as Tharn's hot tongue pushed past his open mouth, sucking hard. He walked Type backwards until the boy's back was hitting the steamed wall.

Type's hands pushed against Tharn's shoulders, trying to hold him back. But Tharn only stepped up. He crowded Type in, hands going from his hips to his jaw. He held Type gently as his mouth slowly worked him open.

It didn't take long before Type gave in and allowed himself to melt against Tharn. Tharn kissed him roughly, with heat and passion for a few heavenly seconds before he finally pulled back.

"You keep trying to run, baby." Tharn frowned. He and Type's breaths had slightly quickened. He needed no answer.

"Of course I'm trying to run, you dick!" Type protested. "It's my own fucking shower, you can't--" Type cut himself off with a gasp as Tharn gripped his dick with a strong hand.

It was still wet, so the pull was relatively easy as Tharn began stroking him slowly. Onto more interesting activities, Tharn reached over, making sure to keep a firm grip on Type and shut the shower off. Type's head hit the wall as Tharn squeezed and pulled his cock between them.

"Can't what, angel?" Tharn asked with a smirk. "What were you saying?"

Type hit Tharn with his dwindling strength against his shoulder as his eyes pinched shut. "Fuckin prick." He gasped out.

Tharn smirked, pleased. "Been waiting so long to give this the attention it deserves." He said softly. His voice bouncing off the walls. "Been neglecting it all this time." Tharn almost sounded truly remorseful. "And I was right too baby, your dick is just as pretty as the rest of you."

"Shut up." Type sucked in a sharp breath, he was getting hard all over again. "Y- you're-- such an idiot." He squeezed Tharn's shoulders as a strong hand jerked him, pace still slow. Too slow for anything, just a tease.

"I can think of one easy way to shut me up, darling." Tharn whispered.

Tharn picked up the pace, feeling Type's dick jump slightly in his hand at the change. He smiled as he went back to his earlier activities and kissed Type.

These kisses were different than before. Slower, less aggressive, more open and filled with Type's muffled moans. Which Tharn was happy to swallow up. Tharn eventually moved to kiss the skin darkened by the hickeys he'd left as he began twisting as well as squeezing the cock in his hands. Type was well and half way hard by now, bucking up into Tharn's hand as he moved.

He was still muffling his small cries of pleasure behind bit lips and loud breaths. Tharn, wanting to amend this, kissed down the expanse of Type's chest. He moved farther still, dragging his lips over Type's stomach as he sank down to his knees.

Type's hands followed him down, one stayed to squeeze his shoulder while the other went into his hair.

Tharn's hand still worked Type over as he looked up. "Think you can cum one more time baby?" He asked.

Type whined and instantly shook his head, but he said nothing.

"Not even in my mouth?" Tharn inquired. "Watching me choke on your cock?"

Type let out an open groan then at Tharn's filthy words. Tharn smiled when his cute little cock jumped again. In all honesty, Type was pretty decently sized. He was long, and not for want. But Tharn was bigger, and just about everything that had to do with Type was cute anyway.

Tharn smiled, he licked his lips as his hand worked over the head, smearing pre-cum all over making it a little easier to move. Type's hips jerked at the move and Type whined, his hands tightening their grips around Tharn.

Tharn leaned in and kissed the side of Type's now fully erect dick. "I'm gonna take such good care of you."

"Are-- you fucking," Type breathed out as he looked down at Tharn in bewilderment, "seriously talking to my dick right now?"

Tharn smiled. "Yes."

Type rolled his eyes, his brows still pinched. He gasped and threw his head back when Tharn licked a long line from the base of his dick to the head, getting a taste of the pre-cum.

"Taste good, baby." Tharn smiled. "Let's try that again."

Tharn kept his hand moving at the base while he guided Type's cock in his mouth. He kept his lips just past the head as he swirled his tongue around it.

Type shouted and chased the feeling, his hips starting to tremble.

Tharn kept working his tongue over Type's dick slicking it up as he slowly took more of him in. He felt the fingers in his hair pull hard. He closed his eyes and groaned from the back of his throat, _shit_ that felt good. Type shuddered at the feeling of Tharn moaning around him, his hips going faster the further Tharn sunk.

Tharn eventually moved his hand out of the way, taking all of Type in him as he bobbed his head around his cock. Every so often, the tip would hit the back of his throat and it felt amazing. It's been so long since he's given a blow job. He forgot everything he used to love about it. Tharn's fingers, covered in pre-cum, eventually made their way to Type's ass. Tharn felt around till he was right at Type's entrance. Type moaned loudly when Tharn prodded him and spread his legs.

Tharn hummed as he inserted his first two fingers in at the same time. Instantly moving to scissor Type open, fucking him on his fingers while Type took over fucking into his mouth.

Type's whole body seized when Tharn found his prostate. He shouted a moan that bounced off the shower walls beautifully. Tharn groaned as Type picked up the pace, both hands going into his hair as he held him still. Type fucked into his warm, wet mouth with reckless thrusts, needing to cum again.

Tharn also picked up his pace, adding a third finger to fuck Type on while Type's dick kept hitting the back of his throat, effectively choking him as promised. His cock felt so hot and heavy in Tharn's mouth, and it tasted even better. Tharn moved the hand that was currently holding Type's hip to stroke himself, moaning almost in time with Type when he finally felt the pleasure of touching himself.

Types moans and desperate little gasps filled the whole bathroom as he fucked himself both into Tharn's mouth and on Tharn's long fingers. Getting such intense pleasure from both his front and back was almost too much to handle. He chased those fingers to hit his prostate and chased his own orgasm as Tharn took his dick so well. His hot tongue flat against the skin, licking and sucking him down expertly.

"Tharn-- Tharn I'm g- gonna-- fuck." Type breathed out. The pleasure was over taking him. He could feel it. He was about to cum.

Tharn took Type's warning and pushed him further, hoping to set him over the edge as he fucked his fingers into Type faster, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

Type's gasps became shorter, his moans louder, it wasn't long before his whole body shook with pleasure as he came with a shout.

Tharn braced himself for the impending rush to fill him, but aside from a little shot of pre-cum, there was nothing. A dry orgasm. It was too soon from when they'd last fucked. Type was officially worn out.

Tharn didn't have time to think before his own climax spilled out of him. He groaned deeply around Type as he came. Type whimpered at the feeling, still fucking into Tharn's mouth, his hips slowing as he wound down from his high.

Tharn sucked what he could, finishing Type off like a gentleman before he pulled away. He fucked Type through his orgasm with his fingers until Type pushed him away from oversensitivity. Tharn complied and finally pulled out.

He stood up on slightly shaky legs with a wince. The tiled floors had not been kind to his poor knees. But his pain was forgotten the second Type collapsed against him, dead to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit woah.
> 
> Yeah I still haven't stopped being an asshole. Mostly because I was gonna post chapter's four and five together tomorrow to make up for the small chapter, but I decided to post chapter's three and four together today, not because I love you guys with all my heart ((which I do!!!! don't get me wrong)) but because chapter four ends with a cliffhanger and it's more fun leave you with that than to cliffhanger you and immediately give you the pay off so OH MY SHIT IS TYPE GONNA BE OKAY??!?!??!! MY BABY!!! Also not to break your heart but I *did* tag for Feels. This fic has the feels.
> 
> If at this point you hate me, I understand lol. And even if you do, I hope you still liked it
> 
> Anyway, as always thanks for reading and chapter five coming soon! <3


	5. How to apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn tries not to panic as he works his way up to fixing his mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATIONS if you've made this far in the story and you only wanted fluff, no smut, you've arrived. From this point forward there will be no more smut. I think it's time our boys went through a little break haha.
> 
> Anyway have fun and enjoy!

Tharn scrambled for a second, not expecting the fall, but once he had his grip on Type, he steadied them.

"Woah, baby, woah." Tharn said in a small panic as he caught Type.

"'Ss your fault." Type mumbled with a tired voice as he tucked into Tharn. "You said...f- fuck me till...couldn' walk...'nymore."

Tharn nodded as he stroked Type's hair back. Seeing how tired Type's face looked for the first time. That plus the dry orgasm and it was clear, Tharn had pushed Type over the edge. He hadn't waited long enough between each orgasm. Hadn't properly taken care of Type when he had waited either. He was just so excited at finally having Type to warm the bed, he hadn't done what he should have to properly care for Type's needs, he just did what he wanted. He was such a fucking asshole. He knew he threatened to wear Type out for leaving earlier, but he hadn't actually meant it. Guilt and worry overtook him. 

"Sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He kissed Type's sweaty forehead. "You're right, it's all my fault. I didn't know your limit, angel." He kissed Type again. Letting the touch linger. "But I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna take care of you like I should have. Fuck. I'm so sorry, baby. Fuck."

Tharn quickly moved them under the shower nozzle again, turning the water back on and washing them down, though they were both still relatively clean. The rinse was quick.

Once appropriately toweled down, Tharn hooked his arm under Type's knees and carried him from the bathroom to his bed, where he'd already stripped and replaced the sheets while Type was in the shower. Type didn't own any proper form of spare sheets, so Tharn had to improvise with the biggest blanket he could find. He had since made the note to buy Type two more sets of sheets when he got the chance.

After Tharn set Type gently down on the bed, and kissed another apology into his hair, he dug around the whole of Type's drawers till he found his underwear. He dressed Type in a pair of his famous briefs and kept himself from smiling when he recognized the color from one of Type's photos. It was bitter sweet, anyway.

As Tharn tried to slip a shirt over Type's head, the boy himself stirred in protest. "Mmnnnooo." He lazily pushed Tharn's hands away. "Too hot." He eventually whined.

Tharn nodded, though Type's eyes were closed, and put the shirt away. He tried, again, to dress Type up a layer in something, but when he moved to pull Type's legs through the black sweats, Type had kicked them away.

Tharn sighed and decided to put them on himself. They were a little tight, but the elastic helped forgive their obvious size difference. Plus he wasn't going to walk around Type's place naked.

He went out of Type's room to grab several things. First, some water. He pulled two bottles from the fridge he'd found in the kitchen, he then searched Type's drawers and cabinets for crackers of any kind. Saltines, Ritz, gold fish, or small cookies of that variety. Anything to feed Type. And he knew he needed something that wasn't too unhealthy or too heavy for his tired body to digest. He silently rejoiced when he found a box of pretzels tucked into the upper shelf of the left most cabinet. Tharn spun around too fast, forgetting where he was, and almost ran into the counter, noting, not for the first time, how small Type's entire place was.

Getting back on track, Tharn then went back to the hall outside of Type's door to search the linen closet again. He pulled out a very thin blanket. The thinnest one he could feel. Hopefully this wouldn't be too hot for the grumpy Type that rested back in his room.

Tharn gathered everything and went back into the room. His heart broke at the sight of Type curled up on the bed. No pillow, no proper sheets, no real clothes, small hands balled into the blanket where Tharn had left him as he slept. Tharn, not for the first time, felt like a giant jackass for taking advantage of Type the way he had.

Not everyone had his endurance for sex, he knew that, how could he have been so stupid? Tharn even now, aside from being a little sore, and physically tired, was alright overall. But Type was completely out of it. Tharn hadn't even looked for the signs and they were all over. Slapping him in the fucking face.

How long Type had taken in the shower was one indicator. He probably needed the long mental, as well as physical, breather just to get out of the headspace Tharn had pushed him into in bed. How Type had fallen out of bed was another hint. Tharn had heard it, he collapsed on impact. His muscles couldn't hold him up when he fell. What had he said when they finished round two? That he couldn't even feel his own legs? Even before round two. After they finished the first time. Type had asked him not to go again. Said that he wasn't ready yet, and Tharn just brushed his comments aside. Promising not to try anything when he knew well and good what his 'massage' was going to lead to.

Fuck he felt like scum. Like the dirty, perverted man Type always accused him of being over text. He was so sure he was going to take such good care of Type when he finally got the chance. Treat him like the fucking king he denies he is. And now here they were, Type pushed over the edge by Tharn who saw the signs and ignored him. They shouldn't have dived into this sex first. Tharn was to blame for that. They might have talked about having sex all the time but it was mostly what Tharn wanted to do to Type. They never had a real honest conversation about the needed details.

About how much they could handle. How many partners have they been this intimate with. How much did they know or not know about the logistics of it. How far they've gone before. What they were willing and unwilling to try. What they've tried that they don't like. Any kind of safe word. If they'd established these things before, like the mature adults they were, instead of jumping right into it as the sex-crazed teenagers they were acting like, then Type would be okay right now. 

Tharn really felt like the ultimate shitbag. He knew, even if Type ever forgave him for this, he would still spend the rest of his life apologizing and making it up to him. For now, he had to get Type better.

///

Tharn set down everything on the small desk beside the bed and turned on the lamp. Tharn gently turned Type over to face the edge he was at and shook him softly.

"Type?" Tharn asked. "N'Type? Come on, get up." He urged. "It's time to eat."

Type groaned and pinched his eyes in discomfort, but did not otherwise move.

"Nong." Tharn smiled softly. He began alternating between patting Type's face and arms, and shaking him. "Let's get up, okay? You need to eat before you sleep."

Type groaned louder this time. Very loosely shaking his head. "Shut up, you...Mmm."

"I will," Tharn nodded. "I will, honey muffin, I promise. After you get something to eat and drink first." Tharn continued to nudge him. "Come on babe. Up, up, up." Tharn moved his arm under Type's shoulders, lifting him up as the boy's head fell back against his elbow.

Tharn sighed and laid Type down again gently. He looked around him and gathered both of Type's pink pillows. He set them up against the headboard one before the other and lifted Type again, moving him up against the pillows into a somewhat-sitting position.

Tharn got on the bed and sat crisscrossed facing Type. He grabbed Type's legs and laid them over his own to give himself the room to scoot closer to his boy.

Tharn softly patted Type's lulling head against his cheek. "Hey, N'Type, wake up please." He asked softly. "Wake up."

Type moaned and blinked his eyes open. In the next instant his whole body jerked. His head shot up and he looked around himself at the position they were in. Tired, slow-blinking eyes looked back at Tharn in confusion.

Tharn sighed, his heart swam through oceans of guilt as it leapt out to the baby boy in front of him. He reached a hand to hold Type's cheek. Type responded with a whine, leaning heavily into Tharn's hand, taking advantage of the new support for his tired head to rest against.

"I'm sorry, Type." Tharn said again. He could say it all he wanted to. Nothing was better.

Tharn patted his cheeks again, waking Type up enough for him to at least keep his head up and his eyes blinking.

"Let's eat, okay, baby?" Tharn suggested softly. "Drink first. Your body needs to re-hydrate."

Tharn pulled Type's water bottle and opened it for him. He gave it to Type, who's hand dropped significantly as soon as his own arm had to hold the weight of it.

Tharn eventually took over guiding it to Type's lips as Type's fingers stubbornly stayed curled around the bottle. After the first few sips, Type eventually nodded and pushed Tharn's hand away, holding it himself as he woke up a little more.

When he was a fourth of the way through the bottle, he capped it and set it beside them on the bed.

"Sleep now?" He murmured out, leaning forward into Tharn's shoulder even as he asked the question. 

Tharn chuckled and pet Type's hair with one hand, while he reached over for the pretzels with the other. He brought the food back to them, resting it in between them in his lap. He reopened the mostly full container and pulled out a single pretzel.

"We have to eat now, baby." Tharn showed Type the pretzel. "Then, I promise, we sleep forever. Come on, though. Eat Type."

Tharn held the crunchy baked good up to Type's face. He had intended for the boy to sit up and take it himself, but when Type nodded in agreement against Tharn's hard shoulder, the only thing he did was open his mouth.

Tharn let out a huff of surprise. Not quite believing it even as he fed the one in his arms. Type, mister no sap, no cute, 'I don't blush', 'I don't need your fucking help', was asking Tharn to feed him.

Tharn pulled out a second one, eating it himself as Type below him chewed. Tharn took this opportunity to grab his own water. He opened it and took a very long drink. Taking his time with it. Filling his thirst nicely. Type whined underneath him as he set the bottle down. He pinched Tharn's thigh in annoyance.

Tharn looked down, Type was glaring up at him, well, as much as he was able. He really just looked like a child on the verge of tears after being told they weren't getting what they wanted. Type shook the box and looked expectantly up at Tharn.

Tharn couldn't believe it. Type was waiting for him to finish so he could feed him again. Tharn took a third pretzel from the box and fed Type, petting his hair as he tried not to coo at the baby boy in his embrace.

"Sorry, baby." Tharn apologized. "Was I taking too long?"

Type nodded heavily against Tharn's shoulder and pinched his thigh again. It didn't hurt, it was just an indicator. He was asking for more. Tharn, still in awe, quickly moved to fill the silent command.

They continued just like this for several minutes. Eating their way through the box and drinking their waters at a slow pace. Finally, when the stash had dwindled down to about a fourth of what it had been when they'd started, Type shook his head against Tharn's shoulder and sat back.

"No, Phi." He spoke before drinking and finishing the last of his water. "I'm okay for now."

He certainly looked less like a living zombie, and he was actually talking now. Tharn was still skeptical.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, keeping the box with them.

Type nodded again, sluggishly moving his legs off of Tharn's lap. "Yes. I'm sure. I'm going to sleep, now."

Tharn ran a hand through Type's hair as the boy curled up beside him. He nodded. "Sure gumdrop. I'm gonna join you in a minute, just let me put away our stuff, okay?"

Type pulled the pillows down to him, cuddling up against one as he buried his head into the other. He grunted a sound of confirmation to indicate that he'd heard Tharn.

Tharn left with a quick kiss to Type's forehead as he stood from the bed. He'd returned to the room a few short minutes later and fixed the blanket that was under Type. He then situated their pillows properly, careful with the sleeping Type as he moved him around, before he finally spread the thin blanket out.

Tharn joined him in bed under the blanket, finally letting out a long sigh of relief. He pulled Type closer to himself, tucking him in until Type rested his head against Tharn's hard chest as a new pillow with his hands curled next to his face. Tharn tangled their legs together under the blanket before burying his nose into soft hair and finally joining Type in peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Can't believe we're almost at the end holy hell. My babies are saying goodbye :(
> 
> It's not all sad though! I have to say chapter six is one of my favorite chapters ever it's just so asdjkgfkaa I can't say! But you'll find out soon!


	6. You are mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tharn and Type sit down and have an honest conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello, welcome to chapter six, like I said, there's no smut but there are adult themes discussed in this chapter so author's warning. Um, also cute. Very, very cute. If you're not down with fluff, or you don't like things that are ultra cheesy, then this chapter is not for you lol.
> 
> Other than that, Have fun lovelies!

Tharn and Type were sitting comfortably in Type's kitchen. There was a good plate of foods before them that Tharn had prepared. It was mostly fruits. A few bananas, a grape bunch, some apple slices paired with a dollop of peanut butter, and some half sandwiches of pb&j. Their drinks consisted of two glasses each of milk and water.

Type was currently completing a banana as Tharn fed him the pieces bit by bit when Type asked for them, while Tharn was working on his first half sandwich and would probably move to the apple slices when he was done.

Tharn still only wore the black sweats while Type sat over Tharn's lap, ankles crossed and hovering over his floor. He was wearing the underwear Tharn had dressed him in, and Tharn's giant zip up hoodie just as something to cover his cold shoulders and arms. The hoodie was not zipped as it was too big for Type to sit comfortably in, if it was.

Neither of them had spoken in nearly half an hour. Still in their post-sleep daze. It was sometime around nine in the morning or two in the afternoon. Honestly neither knew or cared at the moment. The world could wait.

Type pinched Tharn's thigh again softly. Fingers barely having the energy to move. Tharn slowly lifted the already prepared piece of banana to Type's awaiting mouth.

After a few minutes of small chewing, Type reached for his glass of milk to chase down the bite.

Tharn finished his half sandwich with a sigh and took a large couple of gulps from his milk. He slipped the hand that had been holding his sandwich, under his jacket that Type wore, his fingers coming to contact with Type's back. He set his drink down and slowly moved his hand up and down, petting Type. Halfway still in apology and halfway because he needed to be touching Type skin to skin right now. It soothed him.

Type pinched Tharn again. Tharn proceeded to grab the last piece of Type's banana and feed him. 

Tharn wiped his fingers of banana residue, finally done with it, and grabbed a grape easily popping it into his mouth while Type finished off his milk.

"Feel better?" Tharn asked once Type had set down his glass with a long, sharp sigh.

Type nodded. "Yeah. Especially after our nap." He shifted in Tharn's lap.

Tharn nodded. "That's good."

Type shifted again and chuckled. "My ass is still on fucking fire though, damn. Did you hold back at all?"

Tharn looked away from Type as he silently answered. "No."

Type not expecting such a straightforward reply, looked around awkwardly. "Um. Hand me a grape?" He asked to change the subject.

Tharn smiled up at him with a nod. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Type figured he was still tired. Maybe twelve plus hours wasn't enough.

But Tharn still diligently plucked a grape from the bunch, biggest he could find because Type deserved the best, and fed his boy.

Type hummed as he chewed. He began swinging his legs out in front of them. His feet stayed together as he kicked.

Tharn chuckled. "Tastes good, gumdrop?" Type nodded. "Cute." Tharn kissed him on the cheek, moving his hands to one around Type's waist and one on his knees.

Type wrinkled his nose. "I'm not cute. I can kick your ass."

"I believe it, angel." Tharn smiled. "And you'd look adorable doing it."

"Fuck off." Type turned away picking a grape for himself.

"Can I get a kiss?" Tharn asked softly, tilting his head up towards Type, who whipped around with a bewildered look on his face. For a second he just chewed his new grape.

"Why?" He asked like he couldn't fathom what in the world would prompt Tharn to randomly ask him for a kiss, swallowing the fruit.

Tharn shrugged. "Just because."

Type rolled his eyes. "Such a cheese ball." But he leaned down anyway.

He met Tharn's lips with his own in the smallest connection. Just a touch. A sweet taste. Literally, thanks to their snack.

"Thank you." Tharn smiled. Type didn't look him in the eyes as he moved for another grape. Tharn stopped Type from feeding himself, pulling his hand down gently. Type glared over at a smiling face. "Can I get a _real_ kiss?"

Type deflated. Unamused. "No." He popped the grape in his mouth.

Tharn pouted. "Please? Just a quick one."

"I just gave you one!" Type argued.

"Yes and it was wonderful, honeybun." Tharn agreed. "Now I need a real one."

"Greedy." Type accused. "Learn to be content with what you have."

But again, he leaned in anyway, sealing their lips together in a soft kiss. Tharn hummed around Type's lips. They were so plump and perfect. He reveled as they parted and came together with his own, slowly. They were in no rush. This time was theirs for now.

Tharn's hand moved from Type's knee to his jaw as he turned his head in the other direction, his tongue asking permission to enter when Type gasped for breath.

Type held his lips open just for a moment and Tharn went in. He sucked a sharp breath and took Type over. Type's hands moved together, slowly, up Tharn's bare, muscled chest, till they met at Tharn's neck and crossed each other, one moving to wrap around strong shoulders and the other going up into soft hair.

Tharn sat up, pushing against Type's mouth with new enthusiasm. Type was holding back noises from the back of his throat as Tharn's tongue lapped him up and sucked him dry.

Type forced himself off of Tharn, away from his face, slightly panting.

"There." He kept his hands in place as he spoke. "Satisfied?"

"Never." Tharn smiled, he closed his eyes and brought their foreheads together. "I already know. I'm always gonna want more of you. Always. But that will do for now, yes."

Type sighed, soft breath ghosting Tharn's face. "You're gonna be such a handful to date aren't you?"

Tharn chuckled. "You act like I don't have my work cut out for me, here."

"Excuse you," Type sat back and glared. "I am a dream to date. Delightful boyfriend material. You're fucking lucky."

Tharn preened leaning against Type's neck, softly kissing him there. "I know, precious baby boy. My cute little cupcake, bunny bear. My blushing angel honeycomb."

"Shut _up._ " Type growled.

Tharn chuckled as his lips pressed against Type's neck, he felt soft skin drastically change in temperature against his face. It was so stark. Tharn knew what it meant. This he had to see.

Tharn leaned back. There was a beautiful rose color tinting Type's neck and ears, he was sure it ghosted his cheek bones, but Type was turning his face away from Tharn. His hands were on his knees, muscles tense, arms straight.

"I knew it." Tharn smirked. "Your cute little blush baby, goes all the way to your chest? Oh fuck that's adorable."

"It's _your_ fucking fault." Type glared at his hands revealing half the red on his cheeks. "Stupid fucking nicknames."

"You deserve everyone of them, gumdrop." Tharn smiled. "And I know you love it."

"Shut up." Type snapped.

Tharn shrugged and went in at Type's neck again, softly rubbing his nose and lips against the skin. Not kissing or anything, just grazing as he breathed in the smell of Type's clean shampoo.

Type shifted on Tharn's lap again, as he reached for another grape.

"I'm sorry, Type." Tharn breathed out. His voice low in the still of the quiet.

Tharn leaned back to look Type eye to eye, because as much as he couldn't face Type right now for what he's done, this was important. Type needed to at least be shown the sincerity that pierced his heart.

Type swallowed under such an intense stare. The peaceful air slipping away. "For what?" He asked, leaning away ever so slightly.

"I was reckless with you my precious boy." Tharn all but whined. "I should have treated you not only like the king you are," Type grunted and looked ahead, "but with decency and respect." Tharn continued. "If I hadn't been so blinded by my selfish desires, you would never have collapsed. I'm sorry."

Type shook his head. "It was just intense sex." He shrugged. "If anything I should apologize to you for being such a lightweight. It's not your fault, I just haven't been laid in a while."

Tharn shook his head too. "No, it is my fault. If I would have talked with you first, I would have known that, and planned our night better. I wouldn't have pushed you so hard, so many times, so quickly. You even told me that you couldn't handle more and I--" Tharn scoffed at himself, he really was scum, "I ignored you."

Type shrugged again, looking at his hands. "It was something new for us. Mistakes are allowed. And I'm fine now."

"It never should have happened." Tharn said strongly. "Even if you do ever forgive me, I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for being so reckless with you. And, again if you forgive me, I promise to never let it go that far again. I won't take you for granted anymore."

"Hey," Type laughed nervously, he put his hand on Tharn's shoulder and squeezed it. "Stop apologizing okay? I forgive you, it's alright." Tharn didn't say anything, he just kept looking at Type with such a defeated and guilty expression. Type dropped his hand. "Just…give me more time in between. To recover or whatever. That's all."

"I will." Tharn sat up. "I know now."

"Then will you stop being so serious?" Type implored. "It's freaking me out a little."

"I already told you Type, flirting or not, I'm always serious with you." Tharn gave a soft smile.

It wasn't much, but Type would take anything apart from the desperate kicked puppy Tharn had turned into.

"Okay." Type nodded.

"So…" Tharn sat back again, "let's do this right. Let's talk about this."

Type slumped. "We're not done yet?"

"Not even close, baby boy." Tharn smiled, he sat up and kissed Type's cheek. "But come on, this is important. I need to know how to take care of you right, angel. Can't just do whatever I want."

"Yeah or what? You kill me with sex? Not a bad way to go, act--" Type cut himself off when he saw the look of worry and horror that was crossing Tharn's face. "I didn't mean it!" He put both his hands to cover Tharn's face and even looked away. "Stop being so serious, it was a joke!"

Tharn pouted as he moved Type's hands gently from his face to Type's lap. "Don't say that, darling."

"I won't, geez, I won't." Type promised as he let out a frustrated sigh.

A slow smile spread over Tharn's face. "I knew you cared."

Type tsked and hit him softly. "No I don't. Go die."

Tharn chuckled. "Okay baby, but first things first," he hooked his finger under Type's chin to turn his eyes to him, "how many partners have you been with?" He asked. "Sexually, I mean."

Type blushed and looked away. "I don't know, besides you?"

Tharn smirked at the reminder. "Yes. Besides me."

"Like two or three." Type shrugged. "I don't date much. And even when I do, we don't really ever-- do those kinds of things for a long time."

"Okay." Tharn nodded. "How many of your past sexual partners were men?"

Type covered his face. "Why are we talking about this?"

"So I have a better understanding of your body, and what it can handle when it comes to sex." Tharn answered easily. "Because baby, I'm hoping tonight won't be our last night together like this and I want us to be properly prepared for next time. We need to talk first."

Type groaned.

Tharn chuckled softly, pulling Type's hands away from his face gently. "If you answer my questions now, I'll give a reward when we're done, okay?"

Type looked at him pensively. "What reward?"

Tharn shook his head. "That's a secret, honeybun." He smiled. "You'll never know if we don't do this."

Type squirmed in Tharn's lap. "One."

"Hmm?" Tharn hummed in confusion. But then it hit him. "Oh." He sat back, keeping Type's hands in his, "One male sexual partner, angel?"

Type nodded and stared at their hands, moving to play with Tharn's fingers in a nervous tick. "I told you I don't date much."

"Yes, and that's okay." Tharn said softly. "Were you the top or the bottom?"

"The--" Type flushed again, "Like how I was with you."

"Okay," Tharn couldn't help the smile that spread, Type was being so cute. "And how far did you go?"

"Am I ever gonna get to ask you a question?" Type snapped, finally looking at Tharn.

The man sat back with a simple shrug. "Ask me."

Type looked away again, annoyed. Of course Tharn was shameless enough to be okay with being an open book in regards to his sexual history.

"No, nevermind." Type sighed.

"No, no." Tharn protested. "It's good that you know too. I've had five sexual partners apart from you."

"I didn't ask." Type mumbled, not liking the number.

"Four of them were male," Tharn continued, still smiling.

Type nodded. "Mm." Because he didn't know what to say, he still couldn't even look at Tharn.

"Of the four men, I was top three times." Tharn went on, unprompted. "My first time ever, I was with a man, and I was the bottom. It was an incredibly uncomfortable and at times painful position for me. I managed to get through it okay, it was with a friend anyway, and that helped a little bit but," Tharn shook his head, "never again." He looked up at Type and nudged his knee, "so don't ask me to, Nong. I'm telling you now, I take you, not the other way around."

"Whatever." Type scoffed. "Maybe I'll catch you off guard and dominate you one day."

"Yeah?" Tharn rose to the challenge. "Bring it on, baby."

Type waved him away. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, yes." Tharn relaxed again. "Um, I went all the way with my past sexual relationships, but I'm clean. It's been about a year and a half since I've had sex with anyone." He explained. "What about you?"

Type shrugged looking away. "Since I last had sex? Or sex with a man?"

"Both." Tharn answered.

"Two years for the first one." He admitted softly. "And-- you know, longer for the second."

"How long baby?" Tharn asked. "When's the last time you were with a man?"

"Um," Type bit his lip and squeezed Tharn's hands with his. "Ten, twelve? Hours ago? What time is it?" He looked around for a clock of some kind.

Tharn chuckled. "Cheeky boy." He pinched Type's chin and shook his head a little. "Come on, answer. Apart from me, when was the last time you had sex with a man?"

Type shook his head and closed his eyes. "I meant it Tharn." He bit out through gritted teeth. "Like twelve hours. Apart from you, never. You were the first and last time I had sex with a man."

Tharn went deathly still. Type felt his whole body stiffen up. "...what?" He asked weakly.

"I-- Before you, I had never had sex with a man, okay?" Type admitted.

"S-- so, right now, tonight, was your first-- and I-- I," Tharn closed his mouth. "But just now you said you said you've had sexual relations with a man before?"

Type nodded. "Well we never went all the way. It was kinda long distance. We mostly sexted, right?"

"Oh shit. Oh shit, shit." Tharn dropped his head against Type shoulder. "I can't believe I-- your first-- I'm such a fucking jackass. I didnt even-- _fuck._ Your first time ever? Fuck."

"Hey, hey, stop. Tharn, stop freaking out." Type nudged him but he didn't move.

He just kept shaking his head against Type shoulder. "You were right I'm just a pervert, bastard, old man." He whispered. "Your _first_ time. I couldn't even let you breathe for two fucking seconds-- fucking did whatever the hell _I_ wanted to do. Didn't even think about what I was doing to you. Couldn't-- couldn't take care of my baby," Tharn's arms wrapped tightly around Type's waist in protection. "My precious Type. I ruined everything--"

"Tharn!" Type twisted around and held his face up. "Stop it! Stop saying all this shit! Stop beating yourself up over this, it wasn't your fault, okay?" Type glared down at him. "I didn't want to tell you, cause I was too embarrassed. It's my fault."

Tharn shook his head. "But if I had just--"

"Shh," Type shushed him sharply. "Shut up. Shut the ever loving fuck up." He waited two breaths before he shook Tharn once for emphasis. "It's not your fault." He said slowly, enunciating each syllable. "You didn't know." Type let go of Tharn. "Am I correct in assuming that if you would have known, you would have spaced it out right? Gone slower, maybe not have fucked me the last time?"

"Yes." Tharn admitted instantly. "I would have done it right, and made sure you were okay. I wouldn't have restrained you, or been so rough at all. I would have prepared you longer." Tharn said longingly. "I would have done it right."

"Then it's not your fault. You're not a pervert bastard old man-- I mean, you are but not like that-- and you didn't ruin anything." Type said, sighing. "I should have told you, but I was too embarrassed."

Tharn pouted up at him. "But why, baby? That's not embarrassing at all."

Type scoffed. "Fucking asshole." He hit Tharn. "Easy for you to say."

"But it's really not, Type." Tharn insisted. "You should have told me."

Type nodded. "I know."

"Then," Tharn looked up at him through his bangs, eyes big and pleading. The look hit Type directly in the gut. "You forgive me, right?"

Type shoved his stupid face away. "Of course I forgive you, fucking idiot."

Tharn smiled widely, his heart lifting. "Can I get a kiss then? I really want to kiss you now."

"No." Type answered instantly. "Fuck off."

"But you forgave me baby." Tharn whined and buried his face into Type's neck again. "Please let me kiss you? I'm so happy I don't know what to do besides share it with you." He nuzzled his face in the crook of Type's shoulder. "Please Type? Let me kiss you again. A real one."

"Oy." Type shook him off to glare at him. "How many times do I have to appease you? You already got the last kiss you asked for. No."

Tharn pouted at him. "Then just a small one?"

"You're too spoiled." Type accused, looking away. "You don't need a kiss from me."

"No but, just a kiss," Tharn whined, "it's not too much to ask. I miss your lips on mine."

Type shook his head. "You miss getting what you want." He reached over and ate an apple slice. "No Tharn. I mean it. No kiss."

He turned towards the table as he ate, needing any excuse to keep his mouth away from Tharn's. He had to remain strong in this, he couldn't give in.

Tharn already promised to dominate him in the bedroom, Type couldn't let Tharn take over everything. He was his own man, and he needed to act like it.

Not giving into Tharn's every whim was step one.

No matter how big those eyes got, or how pouty his face turned, or how much he whined and begged. Type wouldn't budge.

After finishing his second apple slice in total silence, with absolutely no further protest from Tharn, Type peeked a look over at him.

The man was looking away from Type, still pouting.

Type rolled his eyes. "Tharn." The man didn't move. Or respond. "Ai'shit Tharn. Look at me, you child." Tharn only turned his head further away. "Fucking hell, are you sulking at me right now?"

"Mm." Tharn admitted. "It's just a kiss." He mumbled.

"Exactly." Type scoffed, uneasiness with Tharn's demeanor growing. If he would just be his usually clingy self again. "Just a kiss is not the end of the world. Stop being upset like this."

Tharn didn't say anything more.

"Tharn Thara Kirigun, look at me, right now." Type commanded, but his heart was shaking. Tharn, who had thus far been stuck against him like velcro, had relaxed away from him. His hands were still holding him at his waist and knees, but not like before. They were lax. Almost there as an afterthought. Type just wanted to be held the right way again..

Tharn after a few seconds of silence, looked over at him. "What?"

"Stop sulking at me." Type was asking, but he made sure not to sound like it. "You already know I hate it. It's even worse in person."

"All I wanted was a kiss." Tharn sighed. "But it's okay if I can't have it. It's like you said," Tharn turned away again and Type hated it, "I'm too spoiled anyway."

"Fuck you." Type cussed.

He brought his hands to Tharn's face, pulling him back in for a kiss.

It was fast, barely five seconds, just the push of his lips against Tharn's but it was soft.

"There." Type glared as he pulled away. "Stop sulking."

He was about to turn away to continue eating, but Tharn's hands stopped him. They jumped to action.

The one at his knees turned Type's jaw to face Tharn, while the other one slipped back under the jacket, pushing Type closer to Tharn. The only warning Type got before Tharn attacked him properly, was one look of intense passion.

Then Tharn claimed him.

He lifted his face to Type's enclosing their lips in a kiss, much longer and deeper than Type's.

Tharn's tongue almost instantly ran over Type's mouth, once, twice, as their lips parted and reconnected between them. The third time, Type allowed him in, sharply inhaling as he turned their heads.

Type's hands went to squeeze Tharn's arms, moving up to his shoulders. Tharn moved the hand at Type's jaw to the back of his head, keeping Type where he was as he slowly took him apart.

His hot tongue rediscovering every part of Type's mouth that made the boy like putty in strong hands.

Type sighed against Tharn's mouth, gasping when he could as Tharn's tongue drew the breath from his lungs. Stealing his air.

Their kisses gradually slowed, Tharn eventually calming down. He turned their heads as the pace of the kiss changed from swift and passionate, to slow and sweet.

Tharn eventually, very, very slowly pulled away. A soft smile on his face.

Type groaned and buried his head against Tharn's shoulder. He was such a pushover.

He tried hitting Tharn, but the bastard only chuckled and caught his wrist. His thumb moving to Type's palm, and he held the hand close to his heart. Type's fingers curled around the thumb and let his hand be held gently by Tharn.

Type, after a few calming breaths moved his head, looking over Tharn's shoulder at nothing in particular.

"So," his words were pressed into smooth skin, but he wasn't willing to move his head again to amend this. Tharn could hear him enough anyway. "Are we together now?"

Tharn hummed happily and rubbed his cheek against Type's. "Yes." Tharn nodded. "If that's what you want, baby."

After a few long, drawn out seconds, Type blinked and nodded. He pushed against Tharn to lift himself up and look back at the man in question. "That's what I want."

"Then from this night forward," Tharn smiled up at him widely, "you are mine."

"No." Type disagreed, hands tightening around Tharn's shoulder and hand. "You belong to me."

"Okay." Tharn nodded. "My beautiful Type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omggg I told you this thing was flufffff! Ugh so fucking cute I love this story so much. Geez okay haha, hope you liked it, last chapter coming soon, and thank you for reading! <3


	7. Nothing Can Stop Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The domesticities of Tharn and Type's relationship a couple of months into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, okay welcome. Hello. How are you? Hope you're all well.
> 
> I know this chapter is late, I apologize, I was exceedingly busy today. There are obviously some things that happen in our lives that we can't control and that's okay. Anyway I was determined to post this chapter as soon as I caught a breath no matter how late and that breath is now. Please be patient with me.
> 
> Hopefully though, the contents of the chapter make up for the tardiness! I can't say much except for that fact that I've been absolutely *dying* to post this, this fucking chapter was so much fun to write and I couldn't wait to share it with you. XD
> 
> Thank you for reading all my lovelies, I'm truly sad to see this sequel come to an end, I loved writing it so much, but a conclusion must happen yeah?
> 
> SO, on that super sad note lol, have fun and I hope you enjoy <3 It's been real, babies. Gonna miss you.

"Mm, baby that smells amazing," Tharn called as he closed his condo door.

He turned to set his keys in the bowl, and leave his shoes by the door, taking a nice deep breath of whatever heavenly thing his Type was up to making in the kitchen. Tharn walked into the living room and set his bag down by the couch, padding to the kitchen where his beautiful Type was cooking, apparently. And, while Tharn wasn't complaining, the sight did strike him as a little odd, Type just...didn't cook. Neither of them usually did except for on special occasions. And their six month anniversary wasn't for another three weeks.

"What's for din--"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Type waved a messy whisk in Tharn's direction as soon as the man had laid eyes on his new disaster of a kitchen. Okay. Dirty and stained dishes _everywhere_. Literally covering every available surface of counter/island that could be covered. Tharn being the neat freak he was, should have been really irritated, and he would have been, if his precious Type wasn't the culprit. Actually Tharn, despite himself, found it endearing. The boy probably used whatever he felt like, or any dish he could get his hands on to help him because he had no idea what he was doing. Which Tharn didn't blame him for, as stated earlier, neither of them were cooks.

"Shoo!" Type's beautiful scowling face brought Tharn back to reality. "Get the hell out of here! This whole area is off limits to boyfriends who will eat everything I make the second I make it, instead of waiting patiently like they should. That means you, Kirigun."

Tharn pouted and took his foot back, setting it beside his first, leaning against the doorway.

"But baby you never cook for me." He pouted. "And I'm so tired from my long day at the shop," he whined. "Wanna kiss you, hold you. Get my strength back."

Type scoffed as he opened the oven to check his food. Tharn stood up a little straighter at the nice view Type was unwittingly giving him. "Yeah, and what am I, a portable charger?" Type shut the oven and went back to whisking a large silver bowl that had some sort of sickeningly black looking liquid-ish stuff in it that was already staining the boys hands and Tharn's blue apron. Tharn frowned. He liked that apron. Whatever it still looked cute on Type. Especially in that big shirt, Tharn's boxers, combo he was wearing with it.

"You're my personal battery, gumdrop." Tharn confirmed. "Need you to refill my energy. And what the hell are you making?" He asked in pure amusement.

"None of your fucking business." Type griped. "Go to the room or whatever. Take a shower, I don't care. But you can't be here till it's all done."

"Wait what?" Tharn stood up straight. "Did you take a shower without me? Gumdrop." Tharn pouted further. "We always take before-dinner showers together. What happened, are you mad at me?"

"No." Type refuted, turning around. "I'm just busy today, making my ungrateful boyfriend a fucking dinner, I'll take my shower after we eat."

"Oh." Tharn calmed down. "I'll just wait for you, then." He resolved with an easy shrug.

Type stopped whisking. He didn't turn back around. "You don't...have to."

"No, no." Tharn waved him away. "I don't mind, baby. Maybe I'll even fuck you, it'll be after dinner anyway, and I really miss fucking you in the shower."

Type sputtered as he turned around. "Asshole! Don't wait for me just to--" he couldn't finish the sentence. He waved the whisk around again gesturing disturbing things in disgust. Tharn snorted at his boyfriends flustered state, which was the _wrong_ thing to do.

The next thing Tharn knew, he was laughing in fear as he ran from a wooden spoon going right for his head.

His giggles were followed by Type's shout of, "Fucking pervert!" Chasing him faster than his own spoon, down the hall.

  
///

  
Tharn knocked against the doorframe of the kitchen, where Type was still working. The place was much cleaner, no various pots, pans, bowls or utensils making the kitchen look like a minor hurricane had recently run through. Type was sitting up on the counter playing on his phone.

"Hey." Tharn smiled warmly at his boyfriend's back.

"Mm almost done." Type threw over his shoulder. He pointed to the oven and turned around, "Just waiting for the thing to-- what the fuck are you wearing?"

Tharn laughed and winked. "Nothing."

Type looked Tharn up and down from his head to his feet. "You said you _lost_ those." 

He was wearing Type's black sweatpants. The one's he borrowed their first night together all those months ago. Specifically, Tharn was wearing those black sweatpants that were just a tad too tight and nothing else.

Tharn shrugged. "Maybe I did. Maybe I just found them while I was waiting patiently for my baby to finish dinner. Like a good boyfriend."

"You fucking--" Type jumped down from the counter. "Stole my pants?"

"Did I now?" Tharn questioned crossing his arms. Type started walking over to him. "Let's say, for argument's sake, I did steal these sweatpants," he peered at Type who was now glaring in front of him, arms crossed, "what would you do about that baby?"

Type shrugged. "Might just kick your ass, shitty boyfriend." He stepped up into Tharn's space threateningly.

Tharn didn't back down, his smirk only grew. "Oh yeah, gumdrop? I don't think you could take me." He teased.

"No?"

"Nope." Tharn popped the 'p' sound.

"Fucking dick." Type roughly cussed before he grabbed Tharn's face and pulled him in for a rough kiss.

Tharn hummed and kissed Type back with equal vigor. Pushing his tongue into an open mouth and curling it against Type's. Tharn's hands wrapped around perfect hips to draw Type in close. Pinching soft hips and snapping the elastic of his own boxers that Type wore.

Type sucked a sharp breath of air, burying his hands into Tharn's hair and the man drew soft sounds from the deepest pits of his chest. In retaliation Type dug his fingers deep and pulled.

Tharn growled openly into Type's mouth when he felt the boy pull his hair. Type _knew_ what that did to him. Oh this was not a game he was going to win.

Tharn, keeping their lips connected, stooped down to wrap his forearms around Type's thighs and hoisted him up. Type jumped up when Tharn pulled him, eagerly wrapping his thighs around strong hips moaning when Tharn's tongue kept curling just the right way in his mouth, turning him into putty in capable arms.

Tharn walked them over to the island counter where he eventually set Type down to sit, turning his head again when Type was situated, his hands free to run from Type's hips down to his thighs all the way back up to his jaw.

Tharn held him as he kissed him close, leaving no room for escape--

The piercing sound of Type's phone alarm erupted throughout the room.

Type mustered all his strength to pull away from Tharn, only to have the man whine at his loss and bury his head in his neck.

Tharn whined again and wrapped his arms tightly around Type's waist when he tried to hop off the counter to get the alarm and check on his food.

Type tsked as he sat back. "You big galoot, get off of me." Type nudged his shoulder, but not actually enough to push him off. "Tharn get the hell off. I gotta check the fucking dinner."

Tharn shook his head taking a deep breath. "No baby, I just got you." He said. "Not letting you go."

"Oy." Type sighed. His hands rested around Tharn's shoulders, only because he had little choice. "You want all my hard work to go to waste? Huh? I've been cooking for hours. It's about to fucking burn and you'll get no dinner."

Tharn hummed. "Don't care. Don't want dinner." He said. "Just want you."

"Tharn if my dinner burns, you don't get sex for a week." Type deadpanned.

Tharn recoiled from Type like he was fire. "Baby." He pouted.

Type hopped off the counter and patted Tharn's chest. "Thanks." He smiled. "Now get out of here, I said no boyfriends allowed."

"But it's done." Tharn chased after Type with his eyes.

"It's not ready yet, I have to prepare shit." Type waved him away, opening the oven again. "Mm, looks pretty good."

"Smells great, N'Type, what did you make?" Tharn asked.

"Get out." Type scoffed as he shut the door and turned everything off.

"Oy Type." Tharn sighed. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Type's hands froze at the sound of Tharn's voice. He didn't like it when Tharn got serious. Did he--? There's no way. He didn't know yet.

Type turned around. "What?" He asked carefully.

"Why are you making dinner? Am I supposed to be mad at you for something?" He chuckled out nervously. "Or did I forget a date?"

Type's heart seized. He closed his mouth into a thin line and shook his head. "I just-- wanted to do something nice for you." He fell back into himself. "Is that a crime?"

Tharn smiled and shook his head. "No, sorry, just asking angel."

Type nodded. "No reason." He shrugged. "Like today, you said, you've been working really hard this week. So I…" he trailed off. "I don't know."

"No, no, it's okay, thank you baby." Tharn comforted, breaking the no boyfriend rules and pulling Type in by his hips again. "Hey," he hooked a finger under Type's chin and kissed him softly. "I love you."

Type flushed minutely and nodded. Looking at Tharn's chest as he hummed in agreement. "You too." He didn't usually say it as openly or as freely as Tharn, but it didn't make either of their confessions any less real.

Sometimes how hard it was for Type to say made him feel guilty, cause he did love Tharn, but he preferred to say that with his actions more than his words. Like tonight, with dinner. He really felt like he was being disingenuous just repeating Tharn's 'I love you' back to him. He told Tharn how he could, mostly with gestures like these.

Sometimes they'd be sitting on the sofa and Type would look over because Tharn would laugh at a stupid fucking joke from the TV that wasn't even that funny, but he'd be dying like it was the best joke he'd ever heard and Type would be so full of love for the stupid man sitting next to him that he wouldn't know what to do.

Sometimes Type wouldn't be doing anything at all. Sometimes he'd just be concentrating on his school work while Tharn sat across from him late into the night, both focusing on their own things and Tharn would be so struck with domesticity, he couldn't contain himself.

They differed where Tharn would usually kiss him or just tell Type that he loved him, and Type would probably just kick the man or call him an idiot with a fond smile.

One time Tharn squeezed Type's leg while they were watching a movie, before getting up and walking over to the bathroom and Type just _understood_ that Tharn was telling him that he would 'be right back' with the one squeeze. Type was so struck by the fact that they didn't even have to talk to each other anymore for Type to understand what Tharn was saying, that he stuck his leg out and tripped Tharn on the way. Laughing hysterically as he fell. His heart had never been more full.

Tharn pulled Type to reality by kissing him again. "I'll be in the living room okay? Tell me when you're ready."

Type could only nod, still a little caught up in his thoughts. "Mm."

Tharn brushed Type's hair back before leaving as he said, taking the warmth with him.

When everything was ready and prepared, Type brought it over, plate by plate and glass by glass, till the whole coffee table was full of all of Tharn's favorites.

"Oh baby." Tharn stared wide eyed at the table and them up at Type. " _Fuck_ I love you."

Type snorted and joined Tharn on the floor by the table. "Shut up."

Tharn just hummed a kiss against a soft cheek before diving in. They spent the better part of the hour clearing Type's dinner and watching TV in relative silence. With Tharn popping in every now and then about how good everything was.

"Oh," Tharn swallowed his bite, "babe, Tum and I are meeting with some friends on Friday at the bar. P'Jeed's." He informed. "You wanna come?"

"Which friends?" Type asked.

Tharn shrugged, "Just our old band mates. It's a little reunion or whatever. We have one every year. It's always a lot of fun."

"Yeah, sounds like." Type nodded. "Sure I'll go, what day is it?"

"This Friday." Tharn answered.

"Oh shit," Type remembered. "I can't."

Tharn nodded. "Oh, you gotta test?"

"Uh," Type busied himself with his plate. "No. Not-- not really."

"What's going on Friday, baby?" Tharn asked. "You meeting with your own friends? Techno and them?"

Type looked away from Tharn as he shook his head. "No, I just-- have a...date."

"Oh." Tharn sat back. "Like with a client?"

"Yes." Type said carefully. He hated lying to Tharn, especially about his job so he never did, he hated it almost as much as he hated talking about it.

Tharn had never given Type a reason to be nervous about anything regarding his job life. As promised, he was always very open and honest and calm with Type when it came to client interactions. The most controversy ever caused regarding the topic was when Tharn kindly asked Type not to give him any of the details if they paid for a package that was a four or up.

Type had six available packages and package four Tharn drew the line at hearing about. It was the hand-holding stage. Kisses on the cheek or forehead. Holding hands, and hugging. All that stuff.

And even though Tharn has thus far been so wonderful and understanding with Type's job, Type was still very closed off when it came to discussing it. It wasn't anything that Tharn did, it was what his last relationship did. He just really couldn't talk about it.

"Okay." Tharn started softly. "What's the package?"

Type still didn't look at Tharn. "Five."

The cutesy couple one. Arms around shoulders, heads leaning on each other. Nicknames. Basically being _that_ couple around a bunch of friends. Surprise kisses were okay but limited to two mouth to mouth and unlimited elsewhere.

It was a hefty price so Type didn't get that many fives not even mentioning sixes, he's only been on three level six dates so far, and only the last one was while he was dating Tharn. Tharn really, _really_ hadn't liked it, but he didn't take it out on Type, he just asked for some space and some time to get his head right. Which Type was unendingly grateful, and felt incredibly guilty, for. He spent the next full week pampering Tharn just to make it up to him and Tharn hadn't asked. He hadn't expected Type to 'make it up to him' he even said Type didn't need to, but the boy insisted anyway. It just felt like the right thing to do.

Tharn swallowed heavily and also looked away. He nodded after a while. "Okay."

"It's just one outing, I swear." Type started, though Tharn hadn't asked. "The guy's friends apparently keep asking him about when he's ever gonna get a girlfriend, and they're all gonna be in town on friday, so he's paying me to help him out for this one day."

"It's okay Type, you don't ever have to explain your clients to me." Tharn said softly. He looked at Type and held his hand. "Thank you, for dinner."

Tharn stood from the floor.

"Wait." Type squeezed their hands together, imploring Tharn to stay.

"Yes baby?" Tharn interlaced their fingers gently.

Type bit his lip and looked away. "I made dessert too."

Tharn chuckled. "Yeah?"

"It's cooling in the fridge." Type nodded. "I know you like sweets too much. More than you should."

Tharn moved his other hand to Type face holding him gently and stroking his cheek. "Maybe it's cause I have the sweetest boy of all right here. Right, gumdrop?"

Type glared up at Tharn. "Gross."

Tharn laughed. "I'll-- I'll go get your dessert, honey."

Type nodded again. "Okay."

Tharn dropped his hands and walked to the kitchen leaving Type missing the warmth again.

Type sighed and grabbed the remote to change the channel to some cheesy rom-com Tharn would wanna see. Maybe some Netflix or something.

Then Type remembered exactly why Tharn _shouldn't_ be the one getting the dessert.

"Wait, no!" Type dropped the remote and ran for the kitchen. "Tharn I--"

He stopped in the doorway. Tharn was standing in the opening of the fridge holding a tray of cupcakes with black icing on them, arranged in the shape of a heart.

"It's um," Type wiped his hands on his shirt and stepped in. "It's-- for him. But the cake is for you."

Tharn nodded and set the tray back, wordlessly pulling the small cake, which was on the lower shelf, out. The cake was also covered in a layer of black icing but it wasn't in the shape of a heart.

"He-- he." Type struggled to explain. "I mean, I-- we discussed what sort of boyfriend I should be to him around his friends and he said just really unbearably in love, so I decided to make him the cupcakes. He said his favorite color was black so-- and, and I had the ingredients so I thought I could also, you know, make it for--"

"Type," Tharn chuckled. "Stop being so cute." He shut the fridge and set the cake down on the island, walking over to his boyfriend, who was too nervous to even look at him. "It's okay," Tharn pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his waist and shoulders, tucking his head in at the juncture of his neck. "I promise baby, I'm okay." His hand went to pet Type's hair. Type's hands slowly went up to Tharn's back, he clutched Tharn's bare skin like a lifeline as he let the warmth surround him. "I love you with all my heart and your job is never, ever gonna stop or change that."

"I know but," Type closed his eyes. "I wanted to make it for you too because you're the one I actually-- it's you. Unbearably in love. It's you." Fuck Type felt so pathetic, he couldn't even say it all at once.

Tharn's chuckle rumbled in his chest. He kissed the top of Type's head and squeezed him tight. "Silly baby. I love you too."

"Then get the hell off of me and eat your cake." Type grumbled, but he didn't move.

Tharn snorted and kissed Type's head again before nodding and pulling away. Tharn went around to the utensil drawer and pulled two forks out with a smile, while Type dragged the small cake over to him. Tharn handed him one of the pieces of silverware.

They ate the cake with smiles and silence with Tharn feeding type a few of his bites, before Type suddenly looked up at Tharn and burst out laughing.

"What?" Tharn smiled with him.

Type gestured to his face. "You missed your mouth, idiot."

He stepped up to wipe the icing from Tharn's top lip only to hesitate at the last second before he smirked evilly and quickly smeared a new strip of black icing across Tharn's cheekbone.

"Type!" Tharn couldn't keep the smile out of his voice as his hands stopped from coming into contact with the new blemish.

Type squealed out a laugh and instantly started running.

"Oh baby, you're not getting away from me!" Tharn promised. He chased Type around the little island for a while before Type suddenly turned and ran out the room.

Tharn followed him laughing to the living room where Type ran to the furthest wall from Tharn, keeping the couch and the coffee table in between them. Wherever Tharn stepped, Type mirrored him, they stayed equally apart as Type dodged him cheerfully.

"You can't get me, Kirigun." Type giggled. "I'm too fast for you."

"Oh yeah?" Tharn smirked. He broke into a sprint clearing the coffee table in front of him in one leap.

Type laughed, screamed and ran from behind the couch, but Tharn was right there. He snatched Type up by the hips dragging him kicking and protesting back to their bedroom.

"We gotta take our shower baby." Tharn said in a low voice.

Type stopped struggling for a moment. He looked up at Tharn through his tousled bangs, the man only smirked down at him.

Then Type was kicking all over again. "Pervert!"

  
///

EPILOGUE 

Tharn threw his head back in laughter as Tum choked down the shot N'Song just challenged him to.

Tum hit his chest twice in the center. "Smooth." He croaked out.

"You're such an idiot." Tharn shook his head at his friend.

"Fuck you." Tum smirked. He slammed the fourth shot down in front of Tharn. "I'd like to see you go."

"No, no." Tharn protested. "I already took mine."

"Where even is Ai'Tae anyway?" Song questioned looking around the semi-crowded room. "He said he was on his way like half an hour ago."

"Maybe he hit traffic." Tharn shrugged.

"Yeah, or his imaginary girlfriends keeping him _occupied._ " Tum laughed.

Tharn shoved him. "Shut up. I believe him, stop being a dick."

"Yeah? That's cause you're too soft on him." Tum teased. He tapped Song on the shoulder. "N'Song's with me on this, right?"

"With what?" He asked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Tharn and I have a bet." Tum explained. "I don't think his girlfriend is real, Tharn says she is."

"What," Tharn shrugged in defense, "Tae's good looking, young, nice, and he plays guitar. He's totally boyfriend material."

"Yeah? Then you date him." Tum quipped.

"What are the stakes?" Song asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Tharn's got ten for, and I'm so confident, I have twenty against." Tum said proudly.

"Thanks for buying the next round in advance." Tharn snorted drinking his beer.

Tum ignored him and Song thought about it. He looked back and forth between Tharn and Tum, nodding after a while. "Okay, I'm in," he smiled. "I trust P'Tharn. Ten says the girlfriend's real."

Tharn celebrated with Song. They clinked their drinks together as Tharn slung his arm around his Nong's shoulders.

Tharn ended his celebratory drink down early when he got a notification on his phone. He pulled his arm back, taking the phone from his pocket.

"Hey," Tharn addressed Tum, not looking up from his screen, "where's N'Tar, I thought he was coming tonight?"

Tharn checked the notification. A text from Type. He smiled and unlocked his phone while Tum waved him away.

"He had some big test to study for last minute." Tum frowned. "Couldn't make it."

"Mm." Tharn nodded smiling down at his phone. It was an update from Type saying he was going to meet with his client and telling Tharn not to come home 'drunk off his ass, or else'.

"Is that Type?" Tum nodded to Tharn's phone. "I thought you invited him too?"

"He's stuck at work." Tharn shook his head. Sending Type a quick 'okay baby <3 luv you' before putting up his phone. "Couldn't make it out."

"Wow. How is it that I'm now the only single guy in our group?" Song questioned. "That's-- fuck that's pathetic."

Tharn and Tum laughed at their friend. Tharn rubbing his head in sympathy. "No need to rush it." He smiled. "The right person will come along eventually."

"Yeah," Tum laughed. "Like with Tae."

"Fuck off." Tharn smiled around the rim of his pint before drinking.

"You bitches talking shit about me, behind my back?" Tae questioned, suddenly stepping up to the table.

The boys all cheered as he came up. They said their rounds of hello's and Tae pulled up an extra chair close beside him, before sitting down.

"Sorry I'm late, ladies, I was picking up my boyfriend." Tae smirked.

"Ha!" Song pointed a finger at Tum.

Tum looked amusedly at Tae. "Oh yeah? He smirked, where is she then?"

"Calm down, calm down," Tae smiled, opening his arm as someone walked to their table. "Guys I'd like you to meet my new boyfriend--"

Tharn choked on his drink as soon as the guy walked up.

"--N'Becc." Tae finished proudly.

"Hello! It's nice to meet--" Type's whole body froze when his eyes locked with Tharn's wide ones, beer was dripping down his own fucking _real boyfriends_ chin. "Oh fuck." He whispered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA! I'M SUCH AN ASSHOLE HOLY SHIT
> 
> Love you! ;)
> 
> Oh and for clarification, in Thai they have a gender neutral term commonly used for referring to your own, or someone else's significant other; "Fan". It can mean both boyfriend and girlfriend equally, and in the Epilogue this is the word all Tharn's friends are using when they're referring to Tae's new girlfriend/boyfriend, which is why they're saying different pronouns but no one's questioning it.
> 
> So like, yeah, let me know what you think haha. And a big, fat, huge thank you to everyone who's been following and reading this story since the beginning and even before that with the prequel series. I really, really cannot thank any of you wonderful people enough and there's a reason I call all of you my lovelies.
> 
> All I can say is I hope to see you in the next one and I love you guys. <3


End file.
